I Dare You
by H3CH1C3R4
Summary: Un juego de retos, x 5 días completos cn Saku, Rika, Chiharu, Tomo y Naoko… kda día 1 persona hará 8 retos, 2 x kda persona q no esté haciendo el reto… Quizás Saku & Syao se enamorarán en el proceso [Full Sum. Adentro] Porfa R&R! Es mi primera traducción!
1. Bienvenida de nuevo, Sakura

_Disclaimer:_

Los personajes pertenecen a _Clamp_ (N/T: desafortunadamente T T, coff, coff..).

Esta historia fue escrita originalmente por _Mini Sweety_ y le pertenece únicamente a ella.

N/T: Este es mi primer proyecto, jamás he escrito un fic, aunque me estoy lanzando a traducir esta historia porque me gusto mucho, así que sean buenos conmigo, si? X3 Espero que disfruten la historia XD. See ya'!

* * *

Summary: después de 4 años, Sakura regresa a Tomoeda como una chica mala. Ella quiere que sus amigas sean como ella, y ellas aceptan. Ahora, un día de la semana, una de las cinco chicas hará un total de ocho retos, dos por cada una de ellas y uno por clase… Quizás en el proceso Syaoran se convertirá en el afortunado que cautivará el corazón de la popular Sakura? Y quizás el también se enamorará de ella?

* * *

"…" Hablando

… _Pensando_

Edad de los personajes: 15

Syaoran y Sakura nunca se conocieron…

Eriol, Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Tomoyo son amigos de la infancia, Mailing no está incluida en esta historia.

* * *

°o.O Capítulo 1 O.o°

•·.·´¯·.·•Bienvenida de nuevo, Sakura•·.·´¯·.·•

Una chica con cabello largo hasta la cintura color caoba, penetrantes ojos esmeraldas, maquillada con lápiz labial negro, sombra de ojos negra y dos piercings en el lado derecho de su nariz, se encontraba parada en frente de una puerta de madera recientemente pintada. Estaba vestida con una franelilla blanca que decía 'No Soy Ningún Ángel' con una chaqueta negra de cuero encima, pero estaba desabotonada al frente. Tenía puesta una mini falda negra brillante, la cual tenía varias cadenas conectadas a la misma. Estaba usando botines negros de plataforma alta las cuales al mismo tiempo tenían mucho estilo, tenía todo tipo de gemas colgando de ellas. Tocó la puerta y la profesora de apellido Ranmutela la atendió. "Soy una nueva estudiante, acabo de ser trasferida aquí". Ella dijo con voz monótona. "Y mi nombre es Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura".

La Sra. Ranmutela la miró engreídamente. "Bueno, pasa adelante". Dijo con voz desagradable, a ella claramente no le agradó Sakura. Por otro lado, a Sakura no le gustó la actitud con la que se dirigió hacia ella, pero decidió enseñarle un poco de 'Sakura' un poco más tarde. "Clase, me gustaría que le dieran la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante. Su nombre es Kinomoto Sakura!". Todos aplaudieron, y 4 gritos de alegría se oyeron e inmediatamente, 4 chicas - Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko – se apresuraron y abrazaron a Sakura fuertemente.

"Bienvenida de nuevo Sakura-chan! Donde has estado todos estos años? Hemos estado terriblemente preocupadas por ti!". Sakura estaba sorprendida de que todas sus amigas de la infancia estuvieran ahí y que aún la recordaran. Pero ella sonrió de todas maneras y abrazó a sus amigas. Ella prefería no decirle a nadie lo que le había ocurrido y no quería darse la molestia de hacer nuevos amigos, pero con sus amigas de la infancia era diferente, ellas habían pasado a través de todo juntas, y quién se habría imaginado que ella terminaría en la misma clase de ellas?

"Ahem". Todas dirigieron su atención hacia la Sra. Ranmutela, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Tomoyo murmuraron un 'gomen ne' y caminaron de regreso a sus asientos. "Muy bien, Srta. Kinomoto, coloquémosla al lado de… Li Syaoran". Algunos gritos de desaprobación fueron escuchados inmediatamente.

"No es justo! Por qué ELLA consigue sentarse al lado de EL?"

"Esto es castigo! Yo que traté tanto para acercarme a el y ahora llega ELLA y se sienta justo al lado de EL!"

"Te amo Syaoran! No te preocupes, yo te salvaré de esa bruja malvada!"

Y por supuesto, Syaoran suspiró girando sus ojos ante las chicas irritantes – bueno todas las chicas – quienes resultan ser todas parte del 'Yo Amo Syaoran' fan club. Perfecto! Los buenos viejos días de sentarme por mí misma terminaron, probablemente el es idéntico al resto y va a molestarme 24/7!

La Sra. Ranmutela ignoró las quejas y continuó. "Por favor levante su mano Sr. Li". Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia donde una mano se levanto perezosamente en el aire, y ahí es cuando esmeralda ámbar se encontraron. Sakura miró fijamente a sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. No era de extrañarse el por qué todas las chicas estaban contra ella, el era definitivamente atractivo, pero ella sabía por su mirada que el ha pasado a través de mucho y era casi tan frío como ella misma, y probablemente tan cruel como ella, por esa razón su rostro permaneció aburrido.

Sakura camino hacia su asiento, pero antes de sentarse, ella le dijo algo a Syaoran y se aseguró de que todos escucharan. "No te preocupes, Li, yo no te molestaré como el resto de las miembros de tu 'Syaoran fan club'". Ella sonrió satisfactoriamente antes de lanzar su bolso al lado de su silla y sentarse.

Syaoran estaba bastante entretenido, ella lo leía como un libro! Eso era exactamente lo que el estaba pensando y lo que le atemorizaba! Como supo? Pero el escondió su sorpresa y la miró fríamente y asintió. "Más te vale".

"Sabes, tu no necesitas esconder tu sorpresa, esa cobertura solo es parte de la regla de mantener un postura tranquila, pero no trates de esconderlo de mi, porque prácticamente yo puedo ver a través de ti".

De nuevo Syaoran estaba chocado, así que el simplemente asintió. Pero su línea de pensamientos fue rota cuando la Sra. Ranmutela habló. "Srta. Kinomoto, le gustaría venir aquí y decirnos un poco de ud.?" Dijo ella en una dulce voz antinatural la cual esta haciendo a Sakura odiarla aún más. que la diversión inicie….

Normalmente, Sakura habría hecho como le han ordenado porque no haría ningún daño el hacerlo, para repagarle por la actitud anterior y la mirada que la Sra. Ranmutela le dio anteriormente, Sakura permaneció en su asiento, se inclinó hacia atrás y puso ambos pies sobre el escritorio. "Nombre: Kinomoto Sakura, edad: uds. deberían saber, cumpleaños: no les incumbe, dirección: lárguense". Syaoran dio una media sonrisa secretamente ante su actitud, quizás el debería tratar de ofrecerle su amistad, ella emparejaba su personalidad bastante bien.

"Srta. Kinomoto, yo creo que eso fue muy descortés, yo le he pedido claramente que venga aquí al frente de la clase, y nosotros todavía no sabemos nada de ud. Ahora, pongo sus pies abajo, venga aquí y díganos como mínimo, ALGO sobre ud. por favor".

Sakura no se molestó en moverse, ella simplemente le dio a la profesora el dedo de el medio.

"SEÑORITA ESO FUE TOTALMENTE INACETABLE! LE GUSTARÍA QUE LLAMARA A SUS PADRES?" Ella rugió sorprendida ante la acción de la nueva estudiante.

"Mis padres están muertos". Sakura respondió fríamente. "Yo vivo sola, yo no tengo hermanos, parientes ni algún guardián".

La Sra. Ranmutela no sabía como responder a eso, así que ella decidió simplemente ignorarla y la clase continuó. Sakura no mostró emoción alguna de ninguna manera, pero lo era sorprendente era, que aunque nunca prestara atención (o al menos eso era lo que parecía), siempre que la Sra. Ranmutela la escogía para que respondiera a una pregunta solo para avergonzarla por lo-llamado no estar escuchando, elle siempre decía la respuesta correcta!

A lo largo de toda la clase, la atención de todos estaba en Sakura, ya fuera pensando en que tan linda, maldiciente o chévere era. Sus 4 amigas de la infancia estaban sencillamente preocupadas acerca de lo fría que se ha vuelto mientras que Syaoran siguió robando unos cuantos vistazos mirándola. Ella era asombrosa; alguien que era igual que él, una chica que ha pasado por tantas cosas como él, quizás más. Con todo y eso, ella era extremadamente bella, él no estaba seguro si es solo el maquillaje o si ella era realmente una diosa, de cualquier manera, él sabía que poseía belleza interior, orgullo y que ella no permitirá a nadie darle órdenes. Sakura le sonreirá con satisfacción a Syaoran cada vez que ella lo sorprenda dándole un vistazo a ella, ella le mantendrá la mirada e igualará su intensidad con la de ella, resultó siendo, que Syaoran siempre volteaba primero, sonrojándose.

El periodo de la mañana terminó con Matemáticas, Química, Arte y Matemáticas de nuevo. Pronto, ya era el almuerzo. Sakura se levantó y se unió a sus amigas, y una vez más, todas las chicas rodearon a Syaoran rompiendo su burbuja personal.

Cada una, Sakura, Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo y Chiharu, tomaron su propio almuerzo y se dirigieron hacia el inmenso árbol de cerezo en el patio de la escuela. Ellas hablaron felizmente acerca de lo que ha pasado en el pasado, cuando de pronto, Tomoyo habló. " Que te ocurrió, Sakura? Tu ya no eres la chica enérgica que nosotras conocíamos". Ella dijo suavemente.

Sakura se detuvo a mitad de camino reaplicando su lápiz labial negro. "No ocurrió nada Tomoyo, yo simplemente necesité ser fuerte por mí misma, y a la escuela a la que fui por los últimos años, tenía unas chicas realmente malévolas y si tú no actúas como ellas, tu serás fastidiado y golpeado. Básicamente, yo fui forzada a convertirme en lo que vengo siendo, y me gusta, porque ahora puedo controlar totalmente mi vida y no dejar influenciarme por nadie más".

Las chicas la miraron tristemente. "Sakura… que… le ocurrió a tus padres?" preguntó Chiharu suavemente.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa y negó su cabeza tristemente. "No quiero hablar de eso". Dijo. "Todo lo que les puedo decir es que ellos fueron asesinaos junto con mi hermano".

"Pero Sakura-".

"Hey chicas!". Interrumpió una voz masculina. Las cinco voltearon a ver y vinieron frente-a-frente con ningún otro más que, Hiragizawa Eriol. Eriol miró fijamente en choque una vez que vio a la chica con el maquillaje gótico. "Te asemejas mucho a alguien que solía conocer…" el susurró suavemente.

Sakura sonrió. "Todavía sigo siendo Kinomoto Sakura, querido amigo Eriol. Regresé después de todo eh?".

Eriol claramente estaba atónito. "Whoa! Qué te ocurrió chica? Estas… estas diferente…".

Sakura contó todo lo que le había dicho a las chicas a Eriol. "Oh por cierto, por qué no estabas aquí hoy en la mañana?"

"Me quedé dormido". Respondió Eriol.

"Oh, bueno el profesor de química nos dijo que escogiéramos un compañero para la siguiente clase".

Eriol se encogió de hombros. "Tomoyo es mi compañera entonces".

Sakura le sonrió malignamente. "Oh no, no loes, ella es mi mejor amiga y va a ser mi compañera!".

"Bueno ella es mi novia y va a ser MI compañera!". Se defendió Eriol.

"Novia? YYIEEEEEE!" Sakura gritó felizmente, casi igual a como era anteriormente. "Finalmente! Les tomó suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta que estaban enamorados todo este tiempo eh chicos?" Ella comentó provocando a ambos sonrojarse y a las otras tres reírse. "De cualquier forma, Tomoyo sigue siendo mi compañera".

Eriol le dirigió una mirada enfurecida juguetonamente. "Por qué no dejar a Tomoyo escoger entonces?". Él sugirió sonriendo abiertamente.

"Escojo a Sakura". Tomoyo respondió inmediatamente escurriéndose de los brazos de Eriol hacia Sakura.

"HEY!" Eriol protestó, "Tu deberías estar de mi lado!".

"Por qué no haces grupo con tu mejor amigo?" Tomoyo sugirió.

"Oh bueno". Eriol suspiró en derrota.

"Tu mejor amigo?" Sakura repitió. "Oh espera, déjame adivinar, el es imaginario verdad? Y apuesto a que él es tan malévolo y fastidioso como tú!".

"Oh sí, el definitivamente imaginario, y también es bastante malévolo y fastidioso. Hablando de el diablo, que tal si vamos a encontrarlo". Eriol sugirió siguiendo el juego. "Debe estar en el salón de clases, en alguna parte, ya que le gusta estar solo".

Sakura asintió, así como ella y las otras siguieron a Eriol al salón de clases para encontrarse con su 'mejor amigo imaginario'. Se detuvieron al lado de una mesa donde se encontraba sentado un chico de cabello chocolate del cual su rostro se encontraba hacia abajo, en el escritorio. "Sakura, permíteme presentarte, Li Syaoran, mi mejor amigo imaginario". Dijo Eriol con una amplia sonrisa.

El rostro de Syaoran se levantó inmediatamente y le gruñó a Eriol. "Qué broma estás gastando esta ves Hiragizawa? Yo no soy tu mejor amigo imaginario! Ni si quiera soy tu mejor amigo!"

Sakura solo levantó una ceja. "No hay necesidad de presentarnos, ya nos habíamos conocido". Ella dijo simplemente. "Me siento al lado de el en clase de matemáticas". Syaoran se giró hacia donde la voz familiar provenía. Es ella de nuevo! El se quedó observándola fijamente por un tiempo, y por supuesto, Sakura también lo estaba mirando fijamente. Antes de que Syaoran supiera qué era la que estaba ocurriendo, sintió su rostro en fuego y se giró rápidamente. Tomoyo vio esto y sonrió maléficamente.

"Sabes qué Sakura? Cambié de opinión, elijo a Eriol como mi compañero, tu búscate a alguien más".

Sakura le lanzó una peligrosa mirada llena de odio. "Tu no dijiste lo que acabas de decir".

"Lo hice. Eriol es mi compañero, te estoy plantando".

"Bien". Sakura replicó. "Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, alguna de uds, son mi compañera? Por favor?".

"Lo siento Sakura, no se puede. Naoko y Rika son compañeras, y Takashi y yo somos compañeros así que…".

Por alguna razón, Sakura tenía la sensación de que cada uno de ellos tenía un destello maligno en sus ojos. "Pero necesito un compañero!" Ella gritó sintiéndose frustrada.

Syaoran la miró y pensó por un rato. Yo pensé que ella y yo podríamos llevarnos bien, no? Como no tengo un compañero y ella tampoco... Syaoran aclaró su garganta y murmuró suavemente, "Si no te importa, uh, puedes ser mi compañera si quieres". Syaoran se aseguró de que estaba mirando hacia la mesa y no a ninguno de ellos.

Sakura levantó una ceja ante el comentario. "Yo pensé que odiabas a todas las chicas? Pareces un chico popular quien fácilmente puede escoger a cualquiera para ser tu compañero, por qué te gustaría ser mi compañero?" Sakura preguntó.

"Tu eres diferente ok? No lo puedo explicar pero tu eres sencillamente diferente. De cualquier forma si o quieres ser mi compañera yo siempre puedo-"

"Seré tu compañera". Sakura respondió rápidamente viendo qué tan nervioso el chico se estaba poniendo.

"KAWAII!" Las otras cuatro chicas gritaron mientras que Eriol son rió su no-tan-inocente sonrisa.

Sakura estrechó sus ojos, definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo. Pero por supuesto, ella no es el tipo de chica de estar siendo mandada por otros, ni el tipo que deja las cosas ir. Sus amigos están planeando algo, algo acerca de ELLA, y ella planea obtener venganza en ellos. Repentinamente, una palabra apareció claramente en su mente. 'Reto'.

"Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu y Rika, podrían ser tan amables de seguirme al patio de la escuela?" Ella pregunto dulcemente con una sonrisa demasiado inocente para su propio bien, se vio casi inolvidable viendo a chica casi gótica ser dulce'.

"Um... claro?"

"Gracias". Sakura sonrió su sonrisa de nuevo y pestañeó sus ojos esmeralda lindamente. "Y uds. chicos pueden hacer lo que uds. quieran, mientras que no escuchen a hurtadillas". Sakura le dijo a Eriol y Syaoran.

Los chicos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Patio de la escuela…

Ellas se sentaron en la grama de piernas cruzadas en un círculo y Sakura empezó. "Este es un juego mis amigas de mi otra escuela y yo solíamos jugar, son las mismas reglas, excepto que jugado en MI versión. El juego es llamado, 'Reto'. Quién entra?" Sakura miró los alrededores, sus amigas estaban mirando los alrededores nerviosamente. Sakura suspiró con frustración y rodó los ojos. Goodie-two-shoes

"Sakura... Reto no es el juego en el que una persona te dice hacer algo y tu TIENES que hacerlo? No importando en qué tantos problemas te metas?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"Yep".

"Pero, nosotras no deberíamos hacer eso, eso no es... bueno". Dijo Naoko.

"Ya veo". Sakura pretendiendo haberse rendido. "Todas uds. son unas asustadizas!" Sakura dijo con una sonrisa afectada.

"NOSOTRAS NO LO SOMOS!" Sus amigas replicaron. Sakura sonrió ante eso. Su plan estaba funcionando.

"Entonces pruébenlo".

"Bien, aceptamos este juego". Chiharu dijo en una rabieta con enfado. "Cierto chicas?".

Hubo un momento de silencio, y el resto de las chicas finalmente aceptaron. "Así que dinos, cuáles son las reglas?".

Sakura sonrió así como un destello maligno cruzó sus ojos. "Hay cinco de nosotras, empezando el próximo lunes, cada persona debe tomar un día de la semana. Y en esa semana, esa persona debe hacer un total de ocho retos, uno por cada clase que tenemos. Dónde obtenemos los retos? Ahí es donde los demás son útiles. Las otras cuatro que no están haciendo el reto deben escribir dos retos en una tarjeta especial, y la persona que esté haciendo los retos debe escoger una al azar cada clase y hacerlo". La sonrisa de Sakura se amplificó. "La parte difícil es, que lo tienes que hacer ver realista. A qué me refiero con eso? Por ejemplo, si la tarjeta dice: dile al profesor que el/ella es gordo(a). Tú no únicamente vas con el profesor y le dices 'eres gorda(o)' suave e in convincentemente, se alguna manera háganlo gracioso y hagan creer al profesor que lo dicen en serio. Por ejemplo, pueden pretender chocar con ella y decir, 'Whoa! Ud. es TAN gordo! Pensé que estaba acostándome en mi colchón cuando choqué con ud.!' Mientras más largo y cómico mejor". Sakura miró a los alrededores a las caras inseguras de todas. "Están todas adentro? Porque yo lo estoy".

Ellas se miraron unas a otras y asintieron. "Muy bien. Pero quién iría primero?"

Sakura desenterró un lapicero y cinco cartas a fuera de su bolsillo. Puso en cada uno de sus nombres, las dobló, las mezcló juntas y las lanzó al aire dejándolas caer libremente, salpicadas en el suelo al azar. "Y para hacerlo justo..." Sakura caminó hacia uno de los jugadores de fútbol los cuales estaban actualmente sentados en una banca respirando fuertemente. "Hey sexy". Sakura gruñó lanzándole una sonrisa asesina. "Te importaría hacerme una favor? Te daré un beso esa es una promesa para satisfacerte si lo haces".

El sujeto estaba prácticamente jadeando y asintió ansiosamente. Sakura lo guió a donde las cinco cartas dobladas se encontraban en la grama. "Ahora querido niño, recoge una por una y lee los nombres en voz alta en el orden en que las recogiste".

El chico asintió. Alcanzó una de las cartas y la desdobló. "Naoko". Dijo. Naoko miró como si hubiese acabado de tragar veneno, gruñó y se recostó en la grama preguntándose por qué coño de su madre ella se metió en esa mierda. "Rika". El leyó. Rika frunció el seño y se unió a la preocupación de Naoko. "Chiharu". Chiharu respiro fuertemente por un minuto.

"Yo lo puedo manejar". Ella habló confiadamente.

"Tomoyo". Tomoyo solo sonrió débilmente.

"Nada mal, al menos no soy la primera. Y la última es obviamente Sakura". Sakura le sonrió al chico.

"Gracias querido, quieres tu recompensa?" el chico asintió y Sakura inmediatamente sintió dos manos alrededor de su cintura, ella lo dejó tomar el control. Después de no mucho, el chico lentamente se alejó jadeando mientras que Sakura solo sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. "Bueno, ahí tienes, me tengo que ir dulce". Sakura le guiñó el ojo y se fue caminando con sus amigas siguiéndole la pista atrás.

Sin ella saberlo, un chico de ojos ámbar vio y estaba furioso con la acababa de ver. Repentinamente, el tenía un nuevo objetivo. Asegurarse de que Kinomoto Sakura sea de él y de nadie más. El no sabía si la amaba o si era que no quería a nadie cerca de la única persona que lo podía entender y no fastidiarlo. De cualquier manera, ningún sujeto iba a colocar sus manos en ella mientras que él esté vivo en la tierra.

* * *

N/T: Ufffffffff.. XD.. finalmente terminé de traducir el primer capi! YIIPIIIIEEEEEEEE!

Les gusto? No les gusto?

Ahh y perdonen si hay alguna expresión que no entiendan, es que hay cierta expresiones que no tienen traducción exacta.. X3.. volviendo al asunto, espero que les haya gustado y porfa! Dejen reviews! críticas bienvenidas, pila! Únicamente constructivas.. LOL..

Bueno, chaop! Hasta la próxima!

**Definición de Términos.**

**Goodie-two-shoes: **esta es muñeca, y la autora se refiere con esta expresión a que eran niñas demasiado buenas.

N/T: si tienen alguna otra duda, no duden en preguntarme, también si pasé por alto otras palabras de las cuales debí haber dado una definición.

Ahora si, Ja ne!


	2. Día de los retos de Naoko 1

_Disclaimer:_ ya todos lo saben aunque lo repito, los personajes le pertenecen a _Clamp_.

Esta historia fue escrita originalmente por _Mini Sweet_, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo.

N/T: volviiiiiii! Aquí les tengo la traducción del segundo capi de 'I Dare You', espero que lo disfruten XD.

* * *

"…" Hablando 

… _Pensando_

* * *

En el capítulo anterior: 

"Gracias querido, quieres tu recompensa?" el chico asintió y Sakura inmediatamente sintió dos manos alrededor de su cintura, ella lo dejó tomar el control. Después de no mucho, el chico lentamente se alejó jadeando mientras que Sakura solo sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. "Bueno, ahí tienes, me tengo que ir dulce". Sakura le guiñó el ojo y se fue caminando con sus amigas siguiéndole la pista atrás.

Sin ella saberlo, un chico de ojos ámbar vio y estaba furioso con la acababa de ver. Repentinamente, el tenía un nuevo objetivo. Asegurarse de que Kinomoto Sakura sea de él y de nadie más. El no sabía si la amaba o si era que no quería a nadie cerca de la única persona que lo podía entender y no fastidiarlo. De cualquier manera, ningún sujeto iba a colocar sus manos en ella mientras que él esté vivo en la tierra.

* * *

°o.O Capítulo 2 O.o° 

•·.·´¯·.·• Día de los retos de Naoko 1 •·.·´¯·.·•

En días siguientes, todo siguió de la manera que uds. esperaban que ocurriera. Para clase de química, el baka profesor decidió retrasar el 'proyecto compañero' para el siguiente viernes porquen se quedó sin suministros... Syaoran fue extremadamente protectivo de Sakura desde el día que hizo su juramento, el casi la seguiría a todas partes, pero no al punto donde le molestaría de muerte por lo que el perdería su rastro de vez en cuando por los patéticos miembros de su fan club o por los miembros del club de Sakura.

Aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sakura era claramente popular, su actitud, la manera en que mandaba a volar a todos (incluyendo a los profesores) cada vez que ella quería, como ella es la MEJOR en TODO, y especialmente como ella podía salir airosa de todo hablando. Me refiero, pueden creer que ella realmente convenció a cada profesor de no dar a la clase tarea por el resto de la semana? Y poco después, su fan club inició, de chicos que la deseaban, y chicas quienes querían ser como ella.

Sakura, no obstante nunca les preste ni la más mínima atención a ninguno de ellos, aunque ellos la rodean todo el día, ella pretendía que ellos ni siquiera existían. Ella únicamente hablaría con sus 5 amigos de la infancia y ocasionalmente con Syaoran... eso es, si el no es aplastado por su club de fans y por los de ella, no estando a la vista. Sakura encontró a Syaoran algo protector de ella, aunque a ella no le importaba, ella disfrutaba de su compañía, la manera en que el la trataba como una amiga y no como una diosa a la cual deben inclinarse antes y mirarla fijamente en asombro, como el la hacía reír, y por sobre todo, el la entendía, porque había pasado por la misma tragedia que ella. Su padre murió, y fue entrenado despiadadamente cuando era pequeño, sus ancianos lo golpearían hasta que el estuviera prácticamente muerto, por el más pequeño de los errores, su madre lo reprendería si no era perfecto, y la actitud de su impulsiva prima – Meiling – no ayuda en el asunto para nada.

No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que el fin de semana llegara, todas las chicas fueron con Syaoran y le dijeron lo mucho que lo amaban y luego fueron con Sakura para decirle qué tanto la adoraban y lo mucho que querían ser como ella y siempre se hacían cargo de pedirle consejos. Los chicos irían con Syaoran y le preguntarían cuál era la mejor forma de ganarse el apoyo de Kinomoto, viendo lo mucho que ella disfrutaba de su compañía, "Dejándola en paz!" El respondería en el acto. A el no le gustaba la idea de todos los sujetos tratando de ganar su apoyo, eso adelgaza su posibilidad, eso lo hacía preguntarse por qué era tan importante para el que Sakura no guste de nadie más que el... A el no le importaría salir con ella, pero ellos eran solo amigos... cierto?

"Hey Kinomoto, escuché que hay una nueva película, quizás tu sabes, podemos verla juntos y luego relajarnos en mi casa." Un sujeto dijo sonriéndole vorazmente.

Sakura sonrió afectadamente. "Oh, te refieres a la películas que todos los niños de cinco años están muriendo por ver? Lo siento, pero tengo 15, no cinco, en cuanto a relajarnos en tu casa? Creo que mi casa es más 'relajante'."

"Oh por favor! Una película no hará daño! Disfrutas viéndome sufrir? Tu sabes muy bien que yo iría al fin del mundo por ti!"

Sakura se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar. "Yo sé que lo harías, y de verdad apreciaría si te quedaras allá por mi." Con eso, se fue a ver si podía ayudar a Syaoran con sus 'problemas'.

Tal cual como predijo, el estaba rodeado por ansiosa chicas quienes estaban tratando de acomodarse cerca de el en cada oportunidad que tenían, y Syaoran por supuesto, ocupado quitándoselas de encima. Sakura sabía que tan molesto debía estar en ese momento, y decidió ayudarlo. Se abrió paso en la multitud y se paró frente a Syaoran. Sabiendo que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, habló de manare clara y fuerte. "En caso de que uds. imbéciles no lo han notado, Syaoran no la está pasando bien con NINGUNA de uds., ahora, si son tan amables de apartarse y darle algo de espacio personal... A menos que deseen ser apartadas a la fuerza." Ella amenazó estirando sus manos y brazos como si se estuviera preparando para una pelea.

Las chicas retrocedieron y regresaron a casa, pero no antes sin hacerle algunas preguntas de cómo ser como ella. Sakura les dio a todas una mirada de muerte y arrastró a Syaoran lejos donde sus amigos – Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko – se encontraban esperando.

"Muchas gracias Sakura." Syaoran suspiró con alivio.

"De nada." Sakura respondió. "Yo no voy a estar ahí para ti todo el tiempo, sé más agresivo asegúrate de el mensaje llegue a sus malditas cabezas." Syaoran asintió a cambio no sabiendo si tan siquiera eso funcionaría o no.

"Hey Sakura, Syaoran.." Sus amigos saludaron.

"Yo." Ella respondió mientras que Syaoran dijo "hola."

"Qué van a hacer este fin de semana?"

"Estaba pensando, les gustaría venir a mi casa? Y ahí pensamos en algo que hacer, qué les parece?"

"Claro."

"Genial."

"Fino."

"Fantástico!"

"Cuenten conmigo!"

"Bien."

--N/A: si no les gusta maldecir/burlarse de las persona mucho, no lean los próximos dos parágrafos, solo puse eso porque eso es lo que mi amiga haría, yo no lo haría pero les digo, ella si... T.T--

Los seis caminaron a la casa hablando felizmente imaginando cómo podría ser la casa de Sakura, como ellos nunca habían ido ya que ella nunca los había invitado. Sakura; por diversión, le diría a personas al azar que iban caminando 'Jódete' o 'Hijo de puta!' o 'Por qué no estás en el infierno?'. Hay que admitirlo, eso no era muy amable de su parte, pero siempre era divertida ver sus reacciones. Uno cayó de frente sobre su cara, el otro estaba tan molesto que no vio la protuberancia en el camino.. Digamos, que el y su bicicleta dieron un lindo 'vuelo', otro el cual estaba regando el jardín los roció con agua, un sujeto tuvo la bolas de llamar a Sakura 'maldita hija de puta', y Sakura lo llamó 'bastardo sin pene', entonces el la llamó 'sintética perra violada', lo que hizo que se ganara una bofetada, una patada debajo de su entrepierna, y el 99 de que quizás no sea capaz de tener hijos en el futuro...

Cuando finalmente LLEGARON a la casa/mansión de Sakura, cada uno estaba carcajeándose recordando al último sujeto que Sakura llamo 'hijo de puta' quién se vio ofendido y rompió en llanto abrazando sus libros y gruesos lentes amarillos neón cerca de el. Sakura simplemente se rió y lo llamó 'un nerd y un pedazo de mierda sin valor alguno quien debería ser quemado en el infierno' lo que lo hizo llorar inclusive más fuerte y comenzó a hablarle a sus libros.

Miraron a la casa/mansión de Sakura en asombro, cómo diablos terminó ella en esto? Era asombrosa, inclusive era más bonita que la casa de Tomoyo! Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Sakura los miró y les dijo, "Mis padres la compraron antes de que mi hermano y yo habíamos nacido, ellos compraron esta casa en caso de si ellos morían, al menos sus niños tendrían un lugar donde vivir y una casa que vender si es que necesitaban el dinero desesperadamente. Y cuando ellos se fueron, descubrí que dejaron una fortuna para mi, especialmente mi mamá, en vista de que era prácticamente la modelo más famosa en Japón..." Sakura introdujo un código y la puerta dorada decorado con diamantes en forma de flor de cerezo abrió inmediatamente. Después de haber caminado al menos 5 diferentes jardines organizados hermosamente, llegaron a la puerta principal; la puerta estaba hecha de una madera costosa, pintada en un dorado brillante, la perilla se veía como si estuviera hecha de rubí, zafiro, esmeralda y diamante. Sakura caminó hasta la pureta y tocó el timbre.

"Me pareció que dijiste que vivías sola?"

"Y lo hago." En eso momento la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre joven, algunos años mayor que Sakura, tenía cabello negro y ojos color marrón oscuro, Syaoran estaba sintiendo algo de celos creciendo en su interior. Aquí estoy, tratando de mantenerla alejada de todos los sujetos, y ella vive con uno... Me pregunto si será su novio... "El es Tory Avalon, chocamos uno con el otro en la calle, y el me preguntó si sabía de algunos apartamentos por los alrededores. Y le dije que podía vivir conmigo mientras que mantuviera limpio la sala y mi cuarto. Yo puedo siempre contratar a alguien para que limpie el resto de los cuartos de vez en cuando." Sakura lanzó su chaqueta y bolso descuidadamente en el sofá, Tory suspiró e inmediatamente los tomó y los llevó arriba. "Sírvanse." Dijo señalando a los platos con dulces, chocolates, frutas, galletas y bebidas en la mini mesa de café en el medio de todos los muebles de cuero. "Qué quieren hacer entonces?"

"No sé." Respondieron, con la boca full de comida.

"Bueno, veamos, tengo una piscina, un gimnasio con cancha de volleyball, gimnasia, lacrosse, basketball, balompié, bádminton, tennis, fútbol, baseball, golf, equipos de jockey, una pista de patinaje, arena de pelea, una arcada, un cuarto electrónico, una biblioteca, y un casino... Eso es todo, creo." Sakura dijo pensativamente.

"Eso es TODO? Y para qué necesitaría todo eso si solo dos personas están viviendo aquí?"

"No puedo siempre poner un anuncio afuera, y uds. se sorprenderían de el número de personas que vienen realmente y cuánto dinero gano con eso!"

Antes de que otra palabra fuera dicha, Tory bajó las escaleras. Se paró en frente de Syaoran y se le quedó viendo fijamente haciéndolo sentir terriblemente incómodo. "Hola?" Saludó.

"No confío en ti." Dijo ni siquiera molestándose en actuar amigablemente.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja. "Por qué? He hecho algo malo?"

"Nunca te había visto antes, y eres un hombre."

"Y QUÉ! Tu también eres un hombre!"

"yo soy un buen sujeto, y tu, quizás puedas ser peligroso." Tory miró a Syaoran con una mirada full de odio al sorprendido Syaoran.

Sakura lentamente negó con la cabeza y se levantó hacia Tory colocando una mano en su hombro calmándolo un poco. "No te preocupes Tory, el es un amigo, y el no va a: 1, robar naada, 2, romper nada, 3, violarme, 4, matarme, 5, lastimarme, 6, usarme, y 7, forzarme a nada."

"Entonces como es que nunca he visto ni una sola foto de EL en tu álbum de fotos?" Tory gruñó, su mirada aún sin dejar a Syaoran el cual estaba pensando que tenía algún problema mental.

"Porque el no es uno de mis amigos de mi infancia." Sakura explicó suspirando, "Ahora por favor, no me gusta la forma en que lo estás mirando, me hace pensar que estás planeando formas de torturarlo."

No voy a caer en detalles después de eso. Digamos que, Tory se puso con tonterías y amenazó que si Syaoran no se iba de la casa inmediatamente, el se iba a ir. Sakura trató de convencerlo de que Syaoan no es 'maligno', pero Tory no escuchó nada de eso. Todo terminó, en que Sakura y sus amigos fueron echados de la casa/mansión.

"Por qué no lo dejaste marcharse a el en cambio?" Chiharu preguntó.

"Porque, el es un buen sujeto una que vez que has ganado su confianza y has llegado a conocerlo... el es algo sobre protector a veces porque piensa que aún soy una pequeña niña y eso porque fui tan amable de dejarlo quedarse en mi casa así de sencillo, el piensa que es su deber asegurarse de que nada me ocurra. Vamos chicos, vayamos a algún lugar... no quiero pasar el resto de la tarde parada en la mitad de las calles haciendo nada." Sakura negó con su cabeza tristemente mirando al pobre Syaoran quien parecía haber sido atrapado en un tornado.

Terminaron yendo al centro comercial, pero después de comprar, se aburrieron, y Sakura tuvo la idea de causar caos. Ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo pero Sakura dijo algo acerca de practicar el acuerdo que empezaba el lunes, Eriol y Syaoran estaban totalmente confundidos, pero las chicas parecieron suspirar en derrota y acceder. Aquí están tres eventos de todas las cosas que hicieron:

1. Cantaron 'María Tenía un Pequeño Corderito' en la más horrible y alta voz que pudieron dominar y no se callaron hasta que todos en el centro comercial comenzaron a decirles que se callaran y empezaron a lanzarles cosas.

2. Fueron a una tienda de ropa, y decidieron tomar tanta ropa como pudieron (lo cual es como la mitad de la ropa de toda la tienda con cada una de ellas cargando la misma GRAN cantidad) y exigieron el permiso d cambiarse en los cambiadores. La srta. Dijo que era demasiada ropa, y ellas simplemente dijeron 'bien' y la tiraron toda sobre ella y se fueron de la tienda riendo sofocadamente.

3. Pretendieron ser personas haciendo una encuesta, e hicieron preguntas como: Usas sujetador? Cuándo fue la primera vez que tuviste sexo? Qué tanto odias a tu marido/esposa/novio(a)? Qué tan mal hueles? Qué tanto dinero me dejarías robar? Por supuesto, las personas pensaron que estaban locos y los reportaron, terminaron siendo echados del centro comercial y fueron dichos de no volver al menos en 2 meses.

--------------

El lunes llegó antes de que ninguna de ellas lo esperara, para los chicos, solo era otro día, para las chicas, era hora de divertirse, y para Naoko, era lo que más temía. Naoko había estado tratando de trabajar sus agallas por toda la semana, y en conclusión: A quién coño le importa? Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika y Sakura habían estado ocupadas en el fin de semana tratando de pensar en retos buenos... Y ahora, aquí estamos, lunes, en el primer periodo...

Las cinco chicas se unieron, Sakura recogió dos tarjetas de cada una y las barajó repetidamente. "Naoko, escoge tu primera tarjeta. Recuerda, primer periodo, tenemos al Prof. Terada para Castellano. Así que escoge una tarjeta, y que sea una buena."

Naoko inhaló profundamente. No tengas miedo, ya es hora de que salgas de toda esa inocencia tuya. Contuvo la respiración y escogió una tarjeta.

"No nos la enseñes." Sakura dijo inmediatamente. "Haz el reto, y enséñanos la tarjeta después."

Después que el timbre sonó...

La clase pasó como lo hacía usualmente, Naoko se estaba comportando como la chica la cual los profesores estaban esperando. Las chicas pensaron que Naoko se había acobardado, pero les enseñó lo equivocadas que estaban en los últimos diez minutos de clase.

"-así que básicamente, ella hizo un muy buen trabajo, pero si tan solo hubiera utilizado mayor variedad de palabras hubiera sido mejor. Para los últimos diez minutos que quedan de clase, quiero que traten de escribir el ensayo de nuevo, esta vez, traten de no repetir palabras ya utilizadas." El Prof. Terada terminó de hablar y vio a cada estudiante ponerse a trabajar, cuando de repente Naoko se levantó y caminó hasta el con un sonrisa seductora. Le puedo ayudar en algo, Srta. Yanagisawa?"

Las chicas sonrieron, que le diversión comience.

"Oh no en mucho, me refiero no hay mucho que tu puedas hacer conmigo... aquí..." Naoko dijo con una voz inocente acercándose a el. "Sabes, preferiría si pudiera decirte esta pequeña 'cosilla' en privado, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Naoko, qué te pa-"

Naoko lo hizo guardar silencio con su dedo índice. "Oh vamos! Quiero decir, esto no es divertido, estoy segura de que ambos seríamos más felices si digamos... quizás podríamos ir a mi casa en este momento, tu sabes, tal vez hasta te podría enseñar mi cuarto?" Naoko arqueó su ceja y estaba prácticamente sentada justo encima de el.

Las chicas tuvieron que usar todo su poder para contener sus risas. Estaban bastante orgullosas de que Naoko pudo hacer tal trabajo inclusive con todas las personas del salón mirándola fijamente con asombro.

"Naoko..." El Prof. Terada dijo en una voz de advertencia lentamente retrocediendo. "Tu no quieres que te suspenda, no srta.?"

"Esa es una idea, si me suspende, podemos tener el resto del día para nosotros."

"Qué te pasa?"

"Nada… solo pienso que te ves increíblemente sexy hoy." Naoko susurró presionándose en el. Le dio una mirada rápida a su reloj y se dio cuenta que le quedaba un solo minuto exactamente. "Sabes, soy suficientemente mayor."

"Qué te pasó?"

"No lo se, como dije, todo lo que quiero es algo de diversión." Naoko se acercó más colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

El Prof. Terada retrocedió aún más. "Pare esto en este mismo momento Srta. Yanagisawa, antes de que me vea forzado a llamar a sus padres acerca de esto."

Naoko le lanzó otra mirada al su reloj, quedaban exactamente 15 segundos. Naoko movió sus manos a su pecho y susurró suavemente. "Esta es tu última oportunidad, toma mi oferta, o no esperes una de nuevo."

"Naoko, PA-RA-LO!"

DRING!

El timbre sonó justo cuando ella estaba esperando que lo hiciera. "Lo siento, respuesta incorrecta." Respondió caminando en dirección a su pupitre para recoger sus cosas. "Lo veré por ahí Prof. Terada." Dijo saliendo del salón de clase con su cabeza en alto a pesar de que todos aún estaban estáticos en sus asientos mirándola fijamente, chocados por lo que acababa de hacer.

Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu y Rika se reunieron con Naoko en el pasillo mientras que caminaban a su siguiente clase. "Buen trabajo!" La felicitaron dándole los cinco. "Ahora veamos tu tarjeta."

Naoko sonrió e indagó en su bolsillo extrayendo la pequeña tarjeta. Las cuatro la rodearon y leyeron la tarjeta. 'Seduce al profesor'. "Yo escribí esa." Admitió Chiharu cagándose de la risa. "Y tu hiciste un buen trabajo en eso también, No."

Segundo periodo...

"Elige otra tarjeta Naoko." Naoko suspiró y rodó los ojos, este iba a ser un largo día... Sacó otra tarjeta y casi se ahogó.

"Qué no es la Profa. Ranmutela nuestra Prof. de matemáticas?"

"Si." Respondieron sonriendo vilmente sabiendo que había sacado una tarjeta que deseaba no haber sacado.

"Estoy en un gran problema."

"Ya veremos." Con eso, regresaron a sus asientos.

Sakura tomó su asiento al lado de Syaoran y le sonrió. "Que mal que tu y Eriol no estuvieron en nuestra clase de castellano, tuvimos algo de... DIVERSION."

"Oh?" Syaoran la miró recelosamente. " Y eso qué se supone quiere decir? Porque yo se que dondequiera que tu estés, caos es lo que sigue."

Sakura se rió. "Ya verás... Ya verás... Lo mismo ocurrirá en esta clase, con un poco de suerte tu también te reirás..."

La Profa. Ranmutela entró mirando fijamente a Sakura en repugnancia, Sakura la miró con una mirada asesina tan poderosa que la Profa. Ranmutela tuvo que voltear temblando. "Muy bien clase, guarden silencio. Hoy vamos a estar estudiando-" antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, un estallido en llanto fue oído. La Profa. Ranmutela miró a Naoko y pretendió que le importaba. "Oh Dios, Srta. Yanagisawa, qué ocurre querida?" Dijo en su falsa voz dulce.

(Todos estaban mirando fijamente a Naoko)

Naoko tomó esa oportunidad e inmediatamente corrió hacia la Prof. Ranmutela y la abrazó fuertemente como si no existiera un mañana. "P-P-Profa. R-R-Ranmutela!" Dijo rompiendo en una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

"Qué te ocurre querida? Te gustaría decirme?"

"M-m-me acabo de d-d-descubrir hoy de q-q-que e-estoy... estoy, oh, es demasiado horrible para decirlo!" Naoko sollozó. Pero secretamente, sonrió afectadamente ya que no sabía que era tan buena actriz.

"No tienes por que decirme, amor." La Profa. Ranmutela dijo comprensivamente, pero en el fondo, quería lanzar a la chica fuera del salón por el llanto tan alto de la mocosa, estaba lastimándole los oídos.

"No, yo tengo que, porque hay un favor que me gustaría pedirle después que le diga mi p-problema..."

"Muy bien cariño, puedes decirme, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudar..."

"Yo c-confío que ud. lo hará, Profa. Ranmutela." Naoko afirmó secando sus lágrimas falsas. "Y-Yo-Yo..." Sorbió las lágrimas. "Acabo de descubrir... d-d-de que e-e-estaba... Oh es demasiado horrible de decir! Estoy EMBARAZADA!"

"Que tu estas qué!" La Profa. Ranmutela asombrada. Fantástico, como si me importara lo que les pasó a estos patéticos niños! Es su culpa por estar teniendo sexo tempranamente. "Aww cielo, lo siento!" Dijo en un falsa voz dulce derramando sarcasmo. "Te gustaría que averiguara quién el papá por ti?"

"En realidad, ahí es donde necesito de su ayuda... Yo quiero... Yo quiero que ud. sea el papá de mi niño!"

"QUE? ESTAS LOCA?" La Profa. Ranmutela gruñó sintiéndose insultada. "Soy una mujer! Yo no soy un hombre, niña densa!"

Naoko pretendió quedar boquiabierta. "De verdad? Ud. es una mujer? Yo creí que era un hombre!"

(Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas)

"Srta. Yanagisawa, pare esta tontería. Por qué cree que soy hombre en lugar de mujer?" la Profa. Ranmutela dijo con los dientes apretados tratando de calmarse.

"Oh, solo pensé que quizás ud. era un hombre quien piensa que las mujeres son mejores especies... Oh bueno, no importa, pero si ud. aun desea tener el honor, siempre puede venir a mi!" Naoko replicó felizmente (ya no llorando) y brincó de vuelta a su asiento.

Syaoran y Sakura...

"Viste (haha) eso? Ella es (haha) bastante buena haciendo estas cosas! (haha)"

"Perdió la cabeza o que?" Syaoran negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Ella siempre ha sido conocida como la gusano de libros... Esta idea es tuya no es asi, Sakura."

Sakura lo miró inocentemente poniendo una carita angelical. "Yo? Por qué habrías de acusar a la pobre de mi? Solo porque sabía que iba a hacer algo cómico no quiere decir que yo lo planeé." Le pestañeó como una inocente pequeña niña.

"Eres una buena actriz, pero no me engañas."

Sakura sonrió ante eso.

Tomoyo y Eriol... --N/A: Tomoyo se sienta al lado de Eriol.--

"Qué FUE todo eso?" Eriol le preguntó a su novia la cual se estaba carcajeando. "Naoko no es para nada de esa manera..."

"Lo se (haha) por eso (haha) es (haha) tan gracioso!" Tomoyo rió tan fuerte que habían lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Llámame loo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tu sabes algo que yo no... y creo que Naoko no hizo eso por su propia voluntad."

Tomoyo lo miró y sonrió dulcemente. "No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando, Eri cariño." Ella negó.

Después...

"Eso fue totalmente asombroso Naoko! Estuviste fantástica!" Rika felicitó. "Ahora, veamos lo que la tarjeta dice..."

Naoko sacó la tarjeta y se la enseñó a sus amigas... En ella decía: 'Pídele al profesor que sea el padre de tu hijo por nacer.'

"Hehe, yo escribí esta." Sakura dijo con una orgullosa amplia sonrisa. "Que no soy la mejor inventando retos? Uds. no deberían temer escribir cosas 'malas', lo peor lo mejor. Ahora Naoko, elige otra tarjeta." Una vez Naoko escogió la tarjeta, Sakura caminó rápidamente queriendo que ese reto sea una sorpresa.

"Necesitamos un gran finale." Dijo Tomoyo. "Como a Sakura le gustan los retos 'malos', qué tal si le damos una cucharada de su propia medicina? Le daremos el peor reto posiblemente pensado cuando sea su turno..."

Las otras asintieron con la cabeza. "Buena idea, Tomoyo." Con eso, siguieron a Sakura a su siguiente clase, computación.

Clase de computación...

Naoko negó con la cabeza a la pequeña tarjeta, este probablemente va a ser el reto más pobre en la historia de la humanidad. --N/A: en esta clase, Eriol y Syaoran no están... La única clase que Eriol y Syaoran no comparten con las chicas es computación, redacción y educ. física. -- A través de toda la clases, ella hizo lo que normalmente haría, comportarse bien, inteligente y amigable. Las chicas estaban empezando a preguntarse si se estaba echando para atrás cuando especialmente no había ni siquiera empezado el reto después del timbre.

"Naoko acaso-" ellas empezaron, pero solo para verla caminando hacia el profesor.

"Prof. Tsukino, antes de que me vaya, me gustaría decirle algo que he querido decirle desde hace mucho tiempo. Jódase."

El Prof. Tsukino la miró fijamente en choque por algunos segundos antes de encontrar su voz. "Srta. Yanagisawa! No se atreva a usar tan obsceno lenguaje en mi clase! Detención después del colegio hoy."

"Bien." Y se fue caminando sin decir otra palabra.

--------------

"Cuál era el reto? Fue bastante fácil no les parece?"

"Yah." Naoko replicó en realidad sintiéndose aburrida porque el reto no fue 'peligroso'. Quizás he estado estudiando demasiado en el pasado, esto e MUCHO más divertido! Sacó la tarjeta y se la enseñó a todas, dice: consigue una detención.

"Uh, yo hice esa." Dijo Rika, sintiéndose avergonzada de lo pobre que su reto era. "Haré una mejor la próxima vez." Dijo rápidamente.

"No te preocupes mucho." Sakura reaseguró. "Esta es tu primera vez, después de todo." Naoko escogió su siguiente tarjeta mientras que Sakura sacó u espejo de su bolso y reaplicó su maquillaje, justo cuando iban a dirigirse a siguiente clase, se escucharon dos voces.

"Hey chicas! Esperen!" Se giraron para ver a Syaoran y Eriol caminando hacia ellas. Tomoyo chilló felizmente y besó a Eriol mientras que Sakura abrazó a Syaoran brevemente. El no estaba seguro del por qué lo abrazó pero tampoco se iba a quejar.

Clase de salud...

"Así que estos son los síntomas cuando tienen un ataque cardíaco y lo que los causa. Alguna pregunta?"

Naoko levantó su mano.

"Si, Srta. Yanagisawa?"

"Me estaba preguntando-" De pronto paró y su rostro se tornó pálido.

"Naoko?" La Profa. Leila preguntó yendo en dirección a Naoko no importándole que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella. "Estas bien?" Preguntó sacudiendo a Naoko ligeramente.

"N-n-no estoy bien..." Dijo Naoko con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras que se agarraba el corazón. "Yo... Yo... AHHHH!"

"Naoko, Naoko, NAOKO! Qué te ocurre cariño?"

"Enfermera... Hospital." Logró decir antes de desmayarse. --N/A: duh! Por supuesto que está fingiendo! Es un RETO!--

"ALGUIEN! LLAME A UNA ENFERMERA!"

"Yo iré!" Sakura se ofreció.

"Yo iré con ella!" Syaoran dijo justo después de ella.

"Pero-" Antes de que pudiera protestar, los dos ya se habían ido.

Afuera...

"Ok, de qué se trata todo esto?" Syaoran le preguntó a Sakura sabiendo que algo estaba ocurriendo.

"De qué estas hablando?" Sakura preguntó viéndolo disminuir la velocidad. "Qué te pasa? Vamos! Tenemos que buscar una enfermera!" Dijo frenéticamente agarrándolo de la mano y halándolo por el camino.

Syaoran bajó la velocidad a propósito en algunas ocasiones de manera que ella tensaría su agarre, le gustaba la sensación de su mano en la suya...

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería y la arrastraron de vuelta a la clase de salud donde se llevó a la pobre Naoko.

"Phew, espero que la chica este bien!" La Profa. Leila rezó. --N/A: si tan solo supiera... tsk tsk.--

Después de menos de dos minutos, la puerta se abrió repentinamente revelando una alegre Naoko y una enfermera confusa. "Ella simplemente despertó..." dijo la enfermera claramente pasmada. "La llevé a la enfermería y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de examinarla, se despertó y dijo que siente bien..."

"Yep, como nueva!" Naoko respondió con una sonrisa.

"Estoy empezando a preguntarme si esto tiene algo que ver con la charla que las chicas tuvieron el otro día..." Syaoran y Eriol murmuraron para ellos mismos al mismo tiempo.

Continuará...

* * *

N/T: DONE! Segundo capi de 'I Dare You' UP! Ahora a los: 

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

la-sakurita: gracias por tu review! Eres la primera que me lo ha dejado y es espectacular saber que te haya gustado XD. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado, sigue con el fic y nos vemos en el próximo capi! X3

YuriKagome: gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado el fic! Nos vemos pronto sis! Muak! ;)

Ahora, qué tal les pareció el capi? Porfa háganmelo saber, así sea diciéndome que 'esta ha sido la peor traducción que jamás han leído'. De verdad me gustaría saber sus comentarios, y pues por supuesto que los review mi animan burda! X3 buenos nos vemos en el próximo capi!

Ja ne!


	3. Día de los retos de Naoko 2

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, blah blah blah.

Yo simplemente soy la traductora de este fic, el cual fue escrito por _Mini Sweety_.

* * *

"…" Hablando

… _Pensando_

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

Después de menos de dos minutos, la puerta se abrió repentinamente revelando una alegre Naoko y una enfermera confusa. "Ella simplemente despertó..." dijo la enfermera claramente pasmada. "La llevé a la enfermería y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de examinarla, se despertó y dijo que siente bien..."

"Yep, como nueva!" Naoko respondió con una sonrisa.

"Estoy empezando a preguntarme si esto tiene algo que ver con la charla que las chicas tuvieron el otro día..." Syaoran y Eriol murmuraron para ellos mismos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

°o.O Capítulo 3 O.o°

•·.·´¯·.·• Día de los retos de Naoko 2 •·.·´¯·.·•

Todo pasó rápida y suavemente, la usual voz alegre de la Profa. Leila y el aburrido hecho usual de ser pedidos tomar notas. Al poco tiempo, el timbre del almuerzo finalmente sonó y las chicas se apresuraron a juntarse antes de que los chicos les pudieran echar un vistazo.

"Vamos! Apúrense tortugas! Antes de que los chicos nos vean y traten de seguirnos!" Sakura corrió rápidamente esquivando personas y profesores, miró hacia atrás solo para ver a sus amigas bien atrás y ya jadeando fuertemente.. "Ya casi!" Sakura abrió la puerta pateándola y salió corriendo hacia el árbol de cerezo. Saltó en el aire, hizo dos saltos mortales y un split. "Enséñame la tarjeta Naoko, rápido!" Una vez que las chicas la alcanzaron, Naoko le pasó velozmente la tarjeta a Sakura en la mano: Pretende sufrir un dolor extremo.

"He he, esta es mi tarjeta." Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Esa fue una buena idea." Rika comentó.

"Que curioso, escogí esa tarjeta para clase de salud eh?" Naoko sonrió.

"Yah, escogida de suerte." Sakura respondió al tiempo que sus amigas se sentaban alrededor de ella. "Escogida de suerte."

"Escogida de suerte para QUÉ?" Una vez dijo detrás de ella. Sakura inmediatamente estrujó la tarjeta y se giró para ver a nadie más que a Syaoran y a Eriol. "Escogida de suerte para qué?" Syaoran preguntó de nuevo. "Sabía que estabas involucrada con lo que Naoko hizo, así que solo dilo y para de jugar Srta. Inocente." Dijo Syaoran mirándola directamente, tratando de que soltara el secreto.

"De qué estas hablando?" Sakura preguntó poniendo su rostro en blanco. Dándose cuenta que Syaoran le preguntaría por la tarjeta, y rápidamente dijo, "Hey chicos, de pronto tengo hambre, pero a todas se nos olvidó traer nuestro almuerzo cuando veníamos saliendo!" Miró la tarjeta. "Bueno, el papel sabe bien, no?"

"Espera-" Antes de que Syaoran tuviera oportunidad de detenerla, Sakura masticó la dura pieza de tarjeta y tragó dolorosamente.

"Sabe rico." Mintió con una voz 'sofocante' sintiendo su garganta bastante grumosa. Ahora me siento llena." Forzó una sonrisa y tragó fuertemente.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja. "Ok…"

"Olvida eso, se me olvidó decirte 'hola'." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que se levantaba, y le dio un abrazo.

¡Oh yah!" Tomoyo exclamó. "A mi también se me olvidó!" Soltó una risita levantándose para darle a Eriol un abrazo y un beso.

Una vez más Syaoran estaba confundido en por qué lo abrazó, pero pensó que ella se detendría si el le preguntara 'por qué'. Desafortunadamente, su boca no estaba escuchando a su cerebro. "Por qué me abrazaste?" Preguntó e inmediatamente se tapó la boca. " Lo siento, no quise-"

"Está bien," Sakura respondió sentándose de nuevo, "no estoy para nada avergonzada como tu pensaste que estaría." Leyó de nuevo mi mente. " Solo me provocó, pero si quieres que deje de hacerlo, por supuesto." Sacó su lápiz de ojos negro, espejo y empezó a arreglar su maquillaje.

"Uh no, a mi no me molesta. Quiero decir, tu cabello huele bien, es algo así como flores de cerezo y-" Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Syaoran se sonrojó en un rojo carmesí y se golpeó mentalmente.

"Te gusta, no es así?" Cuestionó Eriol mirando a Syaoran el cual estaba mirando fijamente a Sakura.

"Huh?" Syaoran miró a sonriente Eriol en confusión. "Qué dijiste?"

"Te gusta – quiero decir, Sakura – no es así?" Repitió Eriol.

"Yah, pero solo como una amiga. Me refiero, no todos los días encuentras una CHICA la cual NO te molesta y tiene una actitud tan mala como la tuya, definitivamente ella es única."

"Lo que tu dices es que si ella te invitara a salir, la rechazarías?" Eriol lo miró cuidadosamente.

"Syaoran se encogió de hombros. "Como si eso llegara a suceder." Con eso, se fue caminando con Eriol de tras de el tratando de descifrar qué estaba pasando por su mente debajo de todo ese cabello castaño.

-----------------------------

"Estas enamorada de el, no es así Sakura?" Tomoyo sonrió.

"De quién?"

"Syaoran, duh! Quién más?"

Sakura la miró como si ella estuviera loca antes de seguir caminando. "Qué te hace decir eso? Tu sabes tan bien como yo que nosotros solo somos amigos, amigos íntimos, y nada más. Además, si de verdad me gustara, te lo diría. No me avergüenzo fácilmente."

"Oh yah, si de verdad no te avergüenzas fácilmente, sabrías que no hacía falta tragarse el papel, Sakura." Agregó Chiharu. "Quiero decir, estoy segura de que Syaoran y Eriol no le dirían a nadie."

"Lo sé." Fue la simple respuesta de Sakura.

"Porque," Dijo Sakura inclinándose contra su casillero. "Me gusta hacer cosas que otros no." Se giró hacia Naoko. "Recuerda, mi querida amiga, el día aún no ha terminado, solotas hecho cuatro retos hasta los momentos, aún te falta la tarde por delante, así que no tientes tu suerte. Seré generosa hoy, y te dejaré escoger en este preciso momento, así tendrás tiempo de planear lo que vas a hacer. Bueno, escoge una tarjeta." --N/A: no se por qué muchas personas piensan que ya se terminó para Naoko y ya le toca a Rika en este capi. Recuerden, OCHO retos POR persona!--

Naoko extendió su mano y haló una de las cuatro tarjetas, la desdobló y la leyó silenciosamente. Tragó grueso. "No puedo hacer esto Sakura." Dijo. "No porque esté asustada de hacerlo, no tengo un bikini…" Dijo tímidamente enseñándole a Sakura – y solo a ella – la tarjeta.

"No te preocupes." Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. "Ven conmigo a mi casa, yo te presto uno mío." Sakura le hizo señas a Naoko para que la siguiera.

"Uh… Sakura? No creo que se nos esté permitido salir de las propiedades de la escuela…" Explicó Naoko a la chica en frente de ella la cual ni siquiera bajó la velocidad en lo más mínimo. "Sakura? Me escuchaste?"

"Perfectamente. Pero esa es la gracia." Sakura se encogió de hombros y trotó afuera de la puerta de la escuela y se apresuró hacia el portón de la escuela, pronto aumentó la velocidad ya que se iba a quedar dormida del aburrimiento de trotar.

"Sakura! Baja la velocidad! El portón está cerrado! Sakura! Hola! Baja la velocidad! No te lastimes chocando contra el portón!"

Sakura no se molestó, en lugar de eso, corrió más rápido. Una vez que llegó al portón, sus manos tomaron la parte superior del portón mientras que sus pies patearon en las rejas del portón y saltó sobre el mismo hacia el otro lado.

Sus amigas la miraron en asombro. "Cómo hiciste eso?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Práctica. Ahora Naoko, me doy cuenta que quizás tu no quieras violar las reglas y meterte en problemas… No te preocupes por eso, te entiendo, quédate aquí, yo iré a buscarlo para ti." Sakura se despidió de ellas y se fue corriendo.

"HEY! HEY! DONDE ESTA YENDO?" El guardia del colegio se apresuró a salir y se quedó mirando a la chica. Miró a Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo y Rika. "Uds. saben a dónde fue?" Les preguntó.

Las chicas lo miraron con una sonrisa inocente."Nosotras? Qué te hizo pensar que NOSOTRAS sabemos a dónde fue ella?"

El guardia negó con la cabeza. "Olvídenlo…" Gruñó caminando de nuevo en su oficina.

Una vez que el guardia estaba de nuevo en su pequeña cabina, Naoko miró al portón y susurró suavemente, "Saben qué chicas? Aunque Sakura ha cambiado mucho, ella no se ha convertido en una 'snob', aun se preocupa mucho por los demás… solo está tratando de esconder algo debajo su fría apariencia… ella en realidad es muy suave y dulce como era antes, en el interior…"

Las otras asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella.

**_Primer Periodo en la Tarde…_**

"Bueno Naoko, buena suerte. Oh yah, por cierto, te quedó bien el bikini?" Dijo Sakura mirando a la nerviosa Naoko.

"Yah, si me quedó… Pero me quedaría aun mejor si tuviera más 'tela'…"

Sakura movió su mano descuidadamente y se sentó en su asiento. Algunos estudiantes entraron en el salón riendo y soltando risitas, Syaoran y Eriol entraron, y la arrinconaron. "Qué estas planeando, Sakura? De verdad quieres avergonzar a tus amigas tanto?"

Sakura los miró y pestañeó varias veces. "De qué diablos estas hablando! Por última vez, no es mi culpa que Naoko esté cansada de ser una goody-goody-two-shoes. Además, ella los está haciendo por su propia voluntad, nadie la obligó a nada." Esa es después de todo, más o menos la verdad.

"Entonces por qué te comiste el pedacito de papel hoy en el almuerzo?" Syaoran preguntó acusadoramente. "Debió haber sido algo importante que no quisiste que Eriol y yo viéramos."

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Por qué no confías en mi, acaso una chica no tiene el derecho de estar hambrienta? Me refiero, si estuvieras a punto de morirte de hambre, el papel parecería una buena opción de comida…"

Syaoran la miró y arqueó una ceja. "Lo que sea Sakura, pero solo para hacértelo saber, estamos detrás de ti."

"Y su punto es…"

Syaoran y Eriol se encogieron de hombros y caminaron a sus asientos, uno se sentó dos asientos detrás de Sakura, y el otro se sentó dos asientos detrás de Tomoyo.

"Clase tranquilícense… Hoy para clase de arte, vamos a aprender cómo dibujar una persona real, primero que nada, necesito que encuentren a alguien en la clase que pose para uds. después, yo-"

"No hay necesidad, Profa. Lyte, yo encantada posaré para toda la clase." Sakura y las chicas secretamente le asintieron levemente con la cabeza, los chicos las miraron sospechosamente.

"En serio, Naoko? Y qué te hizo pensar que todos vas a querer dibujarte a ti, cuando pueden escoger cualquier compañero que ellos deseen?" Preguntó la Profa. Lyte.

"Le aseguro, que ellos QUERRÁN que yo pose…" Naoko se levantó y se quitó la camisa, falda, zapatos y medias y los acomodó ordenadamente sobre su pupitre. Debajo de toda la ropa, estaba usando nada más que un bikini; era negro, hecho de un material bien cómodo, ese fue, el que Sakura le prestó amablemente. Luego lentamente se quitó los lentes y los colocó en su pupitre. Y se dirigió al frente del salón donde se encontraba parada una profesora, claramente sorprendida. El que sea la cerebrito del colegio, no quiere decir que no tenga un buen cuerpo. Todos los chicos (Excluyendo a Syaoran y Eriol) en la clase no podían quitar sus ojos de su trasero, y algunos de ellos hasta le silbaron. Naoko miró hacia atrás y les guiñó el ojo.

Naoko caminó hacia el frente del salón de clases y casualmente empujó todas las cosas del escritorio de la profesora dejándolas caer ruidosamente en el suelo. La Profa. Lyte estaba por quejarse cuando Naoko le sonrió dulcemente y la empujó afuera del salón, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Se recostósobre el escritorio; su pierna izquierda y pie rectos, su pierna derecha doblada, su pie derecho apoyado planamente sobre el escritorio al lado de su rodilla izquierda. Una de sus manos estaba en su muslo derecho; la otra estaba al lado de su rostro donde tenía su dedo meñique sobre su boca seductoramente. Su cuerpo a penas levantado, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

Habían fuertes golpes a la puerta y algunos gritos como 'Déjenme entrar', 'No me pueden hacer esto' y 'Cómo te atreves a dejarme afuera, Naoko', pero todos fueron ignorados por Naoko. "Pueden empezar a dibujar sus pinturas ahora, me refiero, después de todo, tienen a su modelo, justo frente a uds…"

_**Después del periodo…**_

Naoko se puso la ropa y le deslizó la tarjeta en la mano de Sakura mientras agarraba una de las tarjetas restantes dentro del otro bolsillo de Sakura antes de salir caminando **smoothly** como si nada hubiera pasado. Una vez la puerta estaba abierta, la Profa. Lyte, la cual estaba inclinada en la puerta, se cayó al piso dentro del salón de clases. "Oh Dios!" Naoko simuló un grito sofocado. "Cómo terminó afuera? Bueno, yo la ayudaría, pero tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase! Ciao!" Antes de que la Profa. Lyte pudiera pronunciar una palabra o que le diera una detención, Naoko se había ido dando brincos de felicidad.

"Qué dice?" Rika preguntó mientras que todas se reunían alrededor de Sakura en su siguiente clase. Le dieron un vistazo mirando sobre el hombro de Sakura y leyeron la tarjeta lentamente. 'Desvístete hasta que lo único que lleves puesto sea un bikini'.

"Esta es mía." Sakura sonrió afectadamente mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase, Educ. Física.

_**Segundo Periodo en la Tarde…**_

"Sabes, me voy a sentir culpable por hacer esto, ella es la única profesora agradable de verdad, en este colegio. Sé que no me va a gritar ni nada, pero probablemente se va a volver loca…" Naoko habló negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

"No te estas ablandando, o si Nao?" Sakura acusó, mirándola directamente.

"Claro que no…" Naoko miró hacia abajo. "Lo haré, solo esperemos que no se vaya a su casa y que no regrese más nunca!"

"Y a ti te importa porque?" Sakura le devolvió.

"Muy bien, no me importa, feliz?" Naoko suspiro en derrota.

Las chicas se reunieron alrededor de su profesora cuando sonó el silbato. "Muy bien clase, hoy, vamos a jugar basketball ok? Uno a uno, el ganador va para el lado derecho del gimnasio, y la otra persona --N/A: Casi escribí 'y el perdedor va…' Me refiero, no creo que un profesor hable de esa forma eh? ;)-- se sienta en la banca en el lado izquierdo del gimnasio, espero saber cual es el mejor basketbolista de todos uds., y el ganador final obtendrá un premio especial. Todos entendieron?"

"SI!" Gritos De emoción fueron oídos resonando en el gimnasio, estaban emocionados, a pesar de que sabían que era obvio que Sakura ganaría.

Los estudiantes se dispersaron, encontrando compañeros con los cuales deseaban ir en contra primero, mientras que Naoko caminó hacia la profesora, la Sra. Godley, y tosió. "Discúlpeme, Profa. Godley, siento decirle que no puedo participar en Educ. Física hoy." Naoko estornudó un ENORME estornudo en su cara. La Profa. Godley limpió la saliva de su rostro.

"Ok, um Naoko, puedo preguntar por qué?"

Naoko tosió fuertemente y se hizo cargo de NO taparse la boca o de girarse, ya, todos estaban mirando fijamente a Naoko, preguntándose que coño iba a hacer esta vez. "Bueno, verá, _cough cough _descubrí ayer _cough, estornudo _que tengo _cough _tengo _estornudo, cough _tengo SARS… ACCCHHOOOOO!" Naoko frotó su nariz y tosió más.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tu tienes S-S-SARS?" La Profa. Godley parecía estar lista para desmayarse, palideció y dijo en una voz suave. "Yo… Yo tengo que irme… hagan lo que quieran en este periodo…" Con eso, se fue, corriendo hacia la oficina, aun en choque.

Algunas personas se alejaron de ella, hasta que una chica habló. "Naoko, tu de verdad, umm, tienes SARS?"

"Claro que no baka!" Chiharu gruñó a la chica y la golpeó en la cabeza. "Tu que crees? De verdad pensaste que ella lo hacía en serio hoy cuando coqueteó con el Prof. Terada, se desmayó en clase, y que de verdad quiso posar para todos en bikini!" Soltó molesta.

La chica retrocedió. "Lo siento…" Susurró suavemente. "Ahora sé por que pasa Yamazaki todos los días…" Y se hizo cargo de que Chiharu no escuchara eso.

"Tu y Naoko se están convirtiendo como Sakura…" Provocó Tomoyo.

"Y tu estas diciendo que eso es malo?" Sakura le dio una mirada llena de odio a Tomoyo por la parte superior de sus párpados, los cuales estaban pesadamente maquillados con sombra negra brillante. "Es eso lo que estas diciendo? No te gusta quien soy?"

"Whoa! Cálmate pana! Yo no me refiero a nada de eso! Acepta un chiste pana!" Djo Tomoyo, retrocediendo lentamente.

"Bien, más te vale, Chiharu y Naoko solo están pasando al lado correcto, eso es todo, y pronto después de cada uno de sus días de retos, uds. también lo harán." Sakura colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Naoko y Chiharu, y las tres le dieron una mirada full de odio a Tomoyo. --N/A: he decidido hacer a Chiharu así desde más temprano porque uds. saben; ella siempre es la 'agresiva'…--

Tomoyo tragó grueso.

_**Tercer Periodo en la Tarde…**_

"Pasa la carta, pana." Chiharu le ordenó a Naoko.

"Solo espera un minuto pana, pensé que ese era MI trabajo?" Declaró Sakura caminando hacia Naoko y sacó su mano para la tarjeta.

"Querías que nosotras fuéramos como tu eh? Bueno, estoy siendo como tu en este mismo momento." Chiharu miró a Sakura y le sonrió afectadamente.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa afectada. "Eso es lo que tu crees." Rápidamente, Sakura utilizó una de sus manos y agarró ambas manos de Chiharu y las juntó detrás de su espalda. Sonrió dulcemente y se giró hacia Naoko. "Ahora, Nao mi amiga, '_pasa la tarjeta, pana'_." Dijo imitando a Chiharu causando que ella frunciera el ceño.

Tomoyo y Rika estaban paradas detrás de ellas con gotitas de sudor a cómo Sakura había cambiado tanto a sus amigas.

Justo cuando Sakura iba a leer la tarjeta, Tomoyo la detuvo y la giró hacia donde vio a Eriol y Syaoran caminando hacia ellas.

"Hey." Sakura dijo dándole a Syaoran un abrazo breve mientras Tomoyo hizo lo mismo con Eriol. "Qué hubo?"

"Yo debería estar preguntándote eso!" Respondió Syaoran. "Acabamos de oír a unas chicas de su clase de Educ. Física que Naoko estaba actuando como si tuviera SARS y que asustó hasta la mierda de la profesora. Qué es lo que están planeando!" Agarró a Sakura por los hombros y demandó una explicación. "Vamos Sakura, solo dime, no le diré a NADIE, lo juro!"

Sakura sonrió dulcemente a cambio. "Por mucho que me agrades, aun así no puedo. Te diré cuando el caos haya terminado."

"No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me digas."

Sakura miró a sus amigas. "Naoko, está en mi bolsillo, toma una. Y chicas, vayan a la siguiente case sin mi." Naoko la miró y asintió con la cabeza, sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de Sakura y se fue. "Tu también, Eriol." Eriol asintió con la cabeza y se fue con las demás.

Syaoran miró a donde la mano de Naoko había sacado una tarjeta, movió su mano para ver qué había ahí adentro.

"No te atrevas." Dijo Sakura en una voz amenazante y miró advirtiéndole a Syaoran.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja. "Y tu qué vas a hacer?"

El aire alrededor de ellos se estaba poniendo tenso, ambos rostros estaban serios, pero en el interior, estaban divirtiéndose un montón, querían ver a dónde llevaría todo esto, cuál sería el que se rendiría y cuál quedaría levantado orgullosamente. "Solo te estoy dando una advertencia ahora. Si de verdad quieres conocer las consecuencia, pruébame." Estaban atrayendo atención, las chicas estaban deseando estar en la posición de Sakura en ese momento, a pesar de estar teniendo una pequeña plática romántica, ellas harían cualquier cosa por tener las manos de Syaoran en sus hombros y tenerlo a el tan cerca. Los chicos por otro lado le estaban dirigiendo miradas llenas de odio a Syaoran, al cual no le importaba un coño. Ellos simplemente no entendían por qué Sakura dejaría a Syaoran colocar sus manos en ella y hablarle mientras que ella les patearía el trasero por solo decir 'hola'.

"Creo que me arriesgaré." Syaoran declaró moviendo sus manos más cerca de su bolsillo.

"Es tu pérdida. Pero si lo haces, solo para que estés preparado, que es posible que salgas lastimado, y seguramente llegaremos tarde a clases."

"Desde cuando te importa que lleguemos tarde o no?"

"No me importa, pero quizás – solo quizás – me sentiría culpable por lastimar un querido amigo."

"Como ya dije, me arriesgaré." La mano de Syaoran entró en su bolsillo, Sakura sintió sus dedos índice y medio acercarse a la última tarjeta que queda en su bolsillo derecho. --N/A: el de la izquierda contiene las tarjetas de los retos ya-hechos.--

Ella agarró su muñeca y lentamente la sacó de su bolsillo. Lo sintió tratando de colocar su brazo en la posición anterior o al menos darle un vistazo a lo que estaba en la tarjeta, pero ella simplemente sonrió dulcemente. "No soy tan débil como parezco." Dijo.

"Y yo no soy tan débil como tu crees que soy." Con eso, Syaoran utilizó toda su fuerza y soltó su brazo de su agarre, Sakura inmediatamente saltó sobre el para agarrar la tarjeta que estaba entre sus dedos, y estaba e el aire porque había levantado sus brazos tan alto como pudo.

"Te importaría bajarte de mi?" Vino la voz de Syaoran, aunque no era muy clara ya que estaba teniendo problemas para hablar porque la camisa de Sakura estaba en el camino.

"Dame la tarjeta!" Gruñó. "No vas a tener oportunidad de leerla, me aseguraré de eso." Sakura estaba intentando empujarse ella misma más alto con sus piernas, su mano derecha estaba intentando alcanzar la tarjeta mientras que su mano izquierda estaba cubriendo sus ojos cerciorándose de que el no leyera las palabras, y por supuesto, Syaoran estaba tratando de soltar la mano de ella con su mano libre. "Ríndete y pásamela, quizás no tendré que lastimarte si te comportas como un buen niño."

_RING RING!_

Por mucho que las personas quisieran ver esto, no podían arriesgar el llegar tarde, se fueron caminando desalentadoramente, aun dando algunos vistazos. "Ahí está la campana, vamos a llegar tarde. Ahora PÁSAME LA MALDITA TARJETA!" Sakura paró de intentar alcanzarla por unos breves segundos y se empujó más alto con esa mano y siguió intentando alcanzarla.

Syaoran pretendió un grito sofocado. "Semejante lenguaje para tan adorable señorita y en el colegio!"

Sakura paró de intentar alcanzar la tarjeta y lo golpeó en la cabeza, satisfecha oyendo un 'ow' de Syaoran. "Me estoy cansando de este jueguito, y ya es hora de terminarlo.!

"Estoy listo para que usted se rinda, madam." Dijo Syaoran juguetonamente.

"Cállate." Gruñó Sakura, otro golpe en la coscorrón en la cabeza y otro 'ow'. "Te aseguro, yo no pierdo con nadie." Con eso, Sakura retiró la mano de sus ojos y dejó de intentar alcanzar la tarjeta.

"Esa es una buena chica, sabía que te darías cuenta tarde o temprano, quien es el verdadero maestro." Dijo Syaoran orgullosamente. Lo que el no esperaba era que ella pusiera ambas manos sobre sus hombros se empujara y pusiera sus rodillas sobre sus hombros. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, agarró la tarjeta e hizo un salto mortal, aterrizando firmemente en el piso detrás de el. "Q-qué demonios?" Tartamudeó, girándose para encontrarse con el feliz rostro de Sakura.

"Sabes, cariño, nadie, le gana al maestro." Y le guiñó un ojo. "Nunca trates, nada, tan, tonto, como, eso, de nuevo."

"Descubriré todo esto antes de que tu me digas, lo sabes." Dijo Syaoran con orgullo. "Te lo juro, lo haré."

Sakura caminó alrededor de el y se detuvo donde estaba antes cuando el estaba intentando alcanzar su bolsillo. "Por qué te molestas? Te diré cuando todo esto haya terminado."

"Por qué TU te molestas?" Syaoran devolvió. "A la final tu me dirás tarde o temprano… Y tu sabes que yo soy el maestro guardando secretos."

Sakura sonrió. "Parece razonable, pero ese es todo el punto, no? No hay razón por la que nosotras deberíamos estar haciendo esto, pero eso es lo divertido, y yo nunca me rindo, en NADA, no importa lo sin sentido que parezca, eso es lo que me gusta hacer."

"Ya lo veremos."

Sakura lo miró y estalló en risas. "Sabes, de verdad me divertí hace un momento, y estoy sorprendida de que en realidad hallas tenido las agallas de retarme, déjame decirte algo, querido amigo, hiciste algo muy ridículo, me sobrestimaste. Podré ser una chica, pero eso no me hace débil." Sacudió su largo cabello caoba hacia atrás y caminó hacia su siguiente clase.

Syaoran sonrió ante lo que dijo. Es diferente? Definitivamente. Divertida? Duh! Linda? Quizás… Si tan solo pudiera ver cómo de verdad luce debajo de todo ese maquillaje… Si tan solo todas las chicas fueran como ella… Pero si lo fueran, ella dejaría de ser única… "Espérame!" Gritó alcanzándola. "Será mejor que encontremos una excusa de por qué estamos tarde."

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia el. "Por qué molestarse? Solo ignora las preguntas del profesor."

Syaoran lo pensó por un momento. "Yah, por qué no…"

_**Clase de Estudios Sociales…**_

Naoko le dio unos golpecitos a Chiharu – la cual estaba sentada delante de ella – en el hombro y le pasó una nota. Chiharu rápidamente la tomó y se giró para desdoblarla, en la nota decía:

Naoko – Dónde está Sakura? No puedo empezar el reto si ella no está aquí… Crees que Syaoran y ella se mataron?

Chiharu garabateó algo y se la pasó de nuevo a Naoko, y aquí están todas las cosas, que aparecían en la nota antes de que Sakura y Syaoran llegaran:

_Chiharu – si lo hicieron, te apuesto a que Syaoran está muerto._

_Naoko – Chi! Mi punto es, cuándo van a estar aquí?_

_Chiharu – Quien sabe, pero se que si alguno de ellos muere, al menos la mitad de la escuela no va a venir mañana, se quedarían en casa llorando._

_Naoko – Por qué solo la mitad?_

_Chiharu – Porque, las chicas llorarían por Syaoran mientras que los chicos llorarían por Sakura…_

_Naoko – Buen punto, pero para de estar teniendo estos pensamientos locos, ellos no se van a matar!_

_Chiharu – Cuando ponen juntos a los salvajes, todo es posible!_

La puerta se abrió. Sakura y Syaoran entraron para sentarse sin darle una sola mirada a su profesora ni teniendo el más mínimo rubor en sus mejillas.

"Srta. Kinomoto y Sr. Li, puedo preguntar por qué están TAN tarde?"

Syaoran casi respondió, pero Sakura le dio con el codo, siguieron caminando hacia sus asientos, tomando su tiempo y pretendiendo no oír a la profesora.

"Les estoy haciendo una pregunta! Cuál es su excusa por estar tarde!"

Se sentaron en sus asientos, siguiendo ignorándola. Syaoran bostezó y Sakura recostó su espalda en la silla y levantó sus pies sobre el pupitre mirando fríamente a la profesora.

"PERDÓN! SRTA. KINOMOTO, PONGA SUS PIES EN EL SUELO! Y SR. LI, CÓMO SE ATREVE A BOSTEZAR EN MI CLASE?"

Syaoran no sabía si debía continuar yendo en contra de la profesora o dejar de hacer todo eso, miró a Sakura, la cual ahora decidió sacarle la lengua a la profesora solo para molestarle. Oh, qué diablos… Syaoran cubrió su boca con sus manos y bostezó de nuevo, pero más alto esta vez. "Dios, esta clase es TERRIBLEMENTE aburrida!" Dijo en voz alta, asegurándose de que todos lo oyeran. Y ahora la clase los está mirando fijamente, tratando de no estallar en risa sabiendo que si lo hacían, estarían en un GRAN problema.

"SAKURA! SYAORAN! AFUERA!" Gruñó apuntando bruscamente a la puerta.

"Bien." Dijo Sakura levantándose sin la más mínima duda. "Incluso sentarse en el pasillo por 40 minutos es más divertido que escuchar sus aburridas lecturas." Pasó por el pupitre de Naoko y soltó un pedacito de papel, con eso, salió del salón con Syaoran siguiéndola, el se hizo cargo de darle una mirada de muerte a la profesora antes de cerrar la puerta lanzándola.

Naoko lentamente desdobló el pedacito de papel que Sakura le había dado y silenciosamente lo leyó. _Has el reto sin me, confío en que lo harás, además, Chiharu, Rika y Tomoyo te tendrán el ojo puesto por mi…"_

_Con amor,_

_ Sakura_

--N/A: discúlpenme si eso sonó pobre, pero eso es lo que me gusta hacer, escribir Con amor, (mi nombre) al final de todo :P--

Naoko rompió el papel en pequeños pedacitos y los lanzó afuera de la ventana donde nadie los encontrará de nuevo… Sacó algunos marcadores, lapiceros, pintura y maquillaje, de su cartuchera y se miró en su espejito. Que los juegos, inicien.

-----------------------------

"Aun estoy tratando de entender cómo me convenciste en meterme en problemas…" Syaoran farfulló afuera de la puerta, sentado e el piso, recostado contra la pared.

Sakura, la cual su trasero también estaba plano en el suelo, inclinó su espalda contra el hombro de Syaoran y se giró para mirarlo levantando una ceja. "Me estás intentando decir que a ti nunca te han botado del salón?"

Syaoran la miró. "Claro que no…"

"Pero tu eres bastante frío-de-corazón e incluso a veces malo con las personas… y tu nunca te has metido en problemas? Ahora eso es difícil de creer…"

"Solo soy frío con las chicas tratando de pegárseme como súper pegamento y chicos tratando de actuar como yo solo para obtener chicas… me molesta. Pero eso no me da razones para tenerle rencor a los profesores…"

Sakura miró derecho al vacío pasillo y rió. "Esa no es la única razón, o si? Me refiero, la manera en que actúas y hablas, no es solo porque te molestan… Digo, mira a Eriol, el ya tiene novia y algunas chicas todavía tienen suficientes agallas de lanzársele encima, pero el logra 'encantar su vía de escape' y no perder su ira o frustrarse."

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza a pesar de ella no lo estaba mirando. "Otra cosa ocurrió… Algo pasó…" Agarró uno de sus mechones distraídamente y lo olió. "Tengo cuatro hermanas locas, han tratado toda clase de shampoo que existe, pero ninguna de ellas huele a flores de cerezo." Dijo jugando con su largo, sedoso, brillante y espectacular cabellos caoba.

"Hecho especialmente." Respondió Sakura. "Las flores de cerezo son casi mi símbolo Si notas mi cuarto, cabello, perfume y muchas otras cosas huelen como flores de cerezos, y mis cosas son usualmente la forma, o color de una flor de cerezo, si no, al menos tiene pétalos de flores de cerezo…"

"Sakura significa 'flor de cerezo' en Japonés, no?" Preguntó Syaoran. "Tu no naciste así, o si? Si tuviera que adivinar quien en realidad eres, diría que eres la más dulce y amorosa chica que jamás ha existido… por eso fuiste llamada Sakura, pero algo a ti también te pasó."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es verdad, todo lo que dijiste." Suspiró tristemente.

Antes de que la conversación llegara más lejos, un grito espantoso llenó el salón de clases, un fuerte gemido siguió y después más gritos y alaridos. Entonces, algo golpeó la puerta, y la cosa gritó de nuevo y alcanzó la perilla, corrió afuera de la puerta casi tropezándose con las piernas extendidas de Sakura.

Syaoran y Sakura se asomaron en el salón, solo para ser recibidos por una horrible visión de una 'Naoko zombi'. "Bonito, uh, maquillaje, Nao." Saludó Syaoran.

"Gracias." El mortal aspecto de su rostro se había ido y reemplazado por un sonrisa. "Lo hice de nuevo, Sakura." Dijo y colocó la tarjeta cuidadosamente en la palma de Sakura asegurándose de que Syaoran no la viera. "Bueno, gracias a mi, la clase ha terminado, tenemos tiempo libre hasta el final del periodo!" Anunció Naoko a la clase una vez que reentró al salón, y fue recibida con aclamaciones y cálidas bienvenidas.

"Pasa la tarjeta." Demandó Syaoran.

"Nope." Sakura sonrió ampliamente colocando un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja y se levantó para caminar y entrar al salón.

"Oh no lo harás." Dijo agarrando su muñeca halándola de nuevo afuera. "Déjame ver la tarjeta." Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Te dije que no me rendiría."

"Te dije que yo tampoco lo haría." Giró su mano alrededor, agarró su muñeca y se la torció, así que su mano soltó. Ella robó de nuevo su muñeca y sonrió dulcemente. "Te lo dije." Se giró dándole la espalda y caminó hacia su asiento.

"Maldigan a esa chica…" Murmuró Syaoran siguiéndola al salón.

_**Último Periodo en la tarde…**_

"Hey Sakura, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de leer las tarjetas que Naoko hizo para 2do t 3er periodo! Veamos." Dijo Tomoyo apresurándose hacia Sakura mientras que las otras la seguían.

"Esta bien." Sacó las dos tarjetas de su bolsillo; una – uh – lucía normal, mientras que la otra parecía haber sido atrapado en un tornado. --N/A Syao y Saku estaban peleando por esa tarjeta, recuerdan?--

"Qué le pasó a esa tarjeta?" Preguntó Chiharu, refiriéndose a la tarjeta atrapada-en-un-tornado.

"Larga historia. De cualquier forma, primera tarjeta." Sakura volteó la arrugada y bastante dañada tarjeta, decía: _Convence al profesor de que tienes una enfermedad mortal._

"Estoy tan orgullosa de mí misma." Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y la 2da tarjeta dice: _Espanta al profesor, sacándolo del salón de clases._

"Yo hice esa." Rika sonrió ampliamente. "Al menos es mejor que la primera."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Aquí tienes Naoko, obviamente, esta es de Chiharu, pero no nos digas qué es de todas formas, porque a pesar de que Chiharu sabe qué es, nosotras no." Tomó la tarjeta y la colocó boca abajo en la palme de Naoko. "Buena suerte."

Naoko volteó la tarjeta y la escaneó rápidamente. Le dio a Chiharu una mirada significativa y le susurró en el oído. "Idiota! El es como el sujeto más guapo que le sigue a Syaoran y Eriol, pero el sale como con cada chica que lo invita a salir y las deja al siguiente día!"

"Ese es el punto imbécil." Dijo Chiharu golpeándole en la cabeza como lo hace con Yamazaki. "Para enseñarle que el no es el único que puede hacer eso."

Y bueno, Clase Empieza…

"Clase, hoy en clase de castellano, tuvimos un pequeño _incidente_, yo sinceramente espero que la tarde, funcione, ummm, mejor…" El Prof. Terada dijo nerviosamente, quien aun seguía robándole vistazos a Naoko asegurándose de que no hiciera nada. --N/A: Tuvieron castellano en el primer periodo, recuerdan? Y Naoko hizo su primer reto? Bueno ahora, ellos están en lectura ok? Y el Prof. Terada da lectura también…--

"Ok, para la clase de lectura, quiero que lean el artículo en la pág. 253 en el libro justo enfrente de uds. respondan las seis preguntas, cuando estén listos, pásenmelo. Entendido?"

Después de menos de 5 minutos, un chico de cabello negro-azabache y ojos verde oscuros se levantó, su estilo de cabello era definitivamente copiado de Syaoran, pero eso no detenía a las imbéciles chicas babearan por el. Caminó hacia el Prof. Terada. El siempre es el primero en terminar el trabajo, eso es únicamente porque le importa un comino, mientras que termine todo esta bien (incluso si las respuestas son incorrectas) el sería libre de hacer lo que le plazca, lo cual es exactamente lo que quiere.

"Ahora es tu oportunidad." Le susurró Chiharu a Naoko, la cual estaba sentada al lado de ella. Antes de que Naoko tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, Chiharu la sacó de su asiento, y con un fuerte empujón, Naoko voló justo al frente del salón de clases.

Ella y el chico llegaron al frente del profesor al mismo tiempo. Bueno, casi, ya que el chico en realidad LLEGÓ mientras que Naoko prácticamente voló justo hasta donde el Prof. Terada, pero por suerte para el, había un escritorio que lo salvó de Naoko.

"Oh Dios mío! Srta. Yanagisawa, por favor, le estoy rogando que no haga nada!" El Prof. Terada rogó con una horrible aspecto en su rostro.

Naoko lució como si hubiese acabado de comer algo asqueroso. "De ninguna manera! No se preocupe por eso, lo superé desde que pisé afuera del salón de clases hoy en la mañana!" Ella se acercó para darle a su mano un apretón asegurador, pero el lo malinterpretó.

"Naoko, por favor, NAOKO NO ME TOQUES! AAAAHHHHH!" Y con eso, salió corriendo por la puerta, gritando. --N/A: me siento mal por todos los profesores el día de hoy!--

¡Oh… kay…" Naoko se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia el chico. "Así que, Bryan." Dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, causan que algunas de las chicas en el salón fruncieran el ceño. "Oí que quieres salir con una de mis amigas, de nombre Sakura."

Mientras que dijo esto, Sakura casi saltó de su asiento y golpeó a Naoko por meterla en el reto, pero se contuvo sabiendo que esto era SOLO un reto… Nada más… y si en realidad tenía que salir con el quiero-y-no-puedo de Bryan, ella le dará un ojo negro y se aseguraría de que el nunca más se atreva a siquiera soñar acerca de quererla de nuevo.

Aunque Syaoran, no estaba teniendo tanta suerte como Sakura, el se había jurado no dejar a otro sujeto aterrizar sus mugrientas manos sobre Sakura mientras que estuviera vivo, y aquí está Naoko, tratando de conseguir una cita para Sakura y el quiero-y-no-puedo bastardo. Los dos chicos sentados atrás de el lo estaban agarrando mientras Eriol lo estaba sacudiendo violentamente y diciéndole cosas para calmarlo.

"De cualquier forma." Naoko dijo rápidamente queriendo ya terminar con esto con por lo que sabe su vida está actualmente en gran peligro. "Te haré un trato." Susurró contra sus labios. "Verás, ya no soy la nerd del colegio ni nada por el estilo, así que, qué tal una cita conmigo? Hmm? Esta noche, digamos 7:00? Si de verdad SALES en una cita conmigo y actúas como si disfrutaras, te prometo, que te consigo una cita siguiente para el siguiente día."

Sakura clavó su uña en su propia palma solo para que ella no fuera hasta allá y desgarrara la cabeza de Naoko.

Eriol; el pobre chico tuvo que cubrir la boca de Syaoran de la explosión mientras trata de que su mano no salga terriblemente mordida.

"Tienes un trato, pana." Respondió Bryan con una maligna sonrisa afectada. _Seré conocido como el primer sujeto en conseguir una cita con Kinomoto…_

Naoko sonrió una falsa sonrisa y caminó de nuevo a su asiento donde una enfurecida chica al lado de ella inmediatamente la agarró por el cuello de su blusa. "Qué-coño-fue-toda-esa-mierda? Yo no voy a salir en una maldita cita con un coño retardado como el!" Sakura maldijo con el rostro rojo de la ira. Todos quedaron boqui-abiertos por lo mucho que estaba maldiciendo.

"H-Hey, cálmate." Naoko suavizó. "Te prometo, que no vas a tener que hacerlo, pero esto es parte del plan!" Susurró en el oído de Sakura. Ella pareció haberse calmado un poco, y dejó ir la camisa de Naoko.

"Más te vale estar en lo cierto."

Después del colegio…

Después de que Naoko estaba lista con su primera detención, --N/A: por decir '_jódete' _al Prof. Tsukino-- Sakura y Syaoran, ambos le dirigieron una mirada matadora (N/T: no se si uds. digan así, pero me canse de escribir _'una mirada llena de odio' _una mirada '_matadora'_ es más corto X3.) a Naoko. "Ok pana, prometiste que yo/ella no tendrá(é) que salir con Bryan, y ahora es un buen momento para cancelar la cita!" Le gruñeron.

Naoko retrocedió. "Ok, ok." Dijo moviendo su mano frenéticamente al frente de ellos. "No me coman!" En ese momento, Bryan caminó afuera de las puertas del colegio, alardeándoles a sus amigos acerca de lo seguro que estaba de conseguir la cita con _'La Kinomoto'._ Sakura le gruñó amenazadoramente. Naoko negó con la cabeza. "El está adentro para una gran sorpresa." Naoko caminó hasta el y ni siquiera sonrió. "Hey Bryan." Dijo aburridamente.

"Hey nena, y si, recuerdo nuestro trato. No te preocupes, te recogeré con una limo esta noche, ok?" Dijo dándole una sonrisa encantadora.

Naoko lentamente sacudió su cabello, el cual llegaba hasta sus hombros, hacia atrás y le dio una mirada insensible. "Acabo de decidir, sabes qué, eres un estúpido arrogante, y yo estaría avergonzada si saliera contigo. Así que adivina qué amigo? La cita se cancela conmigo, así como la que ibas a tener con Sakura ya que ese era el trato, tu salías conmigo, y y te conseguía a Sakura. Teóricamente, como yo cancelé la cita, ti no vas a estar esta noche conmigo, lo que significa que o vas a conseguir s Sakura. Que pases un buen día." Naoko sonrió engreídamente y unió a sus amigos, Chiharu, Eriol, Rika, Sakura (la cual ahora está rodeada por chicos) y Syaoran (quien ahora está rodeado por chicas).

Bryan miró fijamente en incredulidad. La NERD del colegio – cambia eso – la-que-solía-ser-la-nerd-del-colegio es la primera en cancelar una cita con el? Y frente a sus amigos también? Se giró para ver sus tan-llamados compinches estallando en risa.

"Parece que no eres tan duro después de todo eh? Yanagisawa acaba de cancelarte! Pero no estoy sorprendido, solo mira todo lo que ha cambiado en un día, creo que la voy a invitar a salir un día de esta semana…"

"Estabas diciendo acerca ser el primero en salir con Kinomoto?"

"Primera vez en ser rechazado eh? Siento decirlo, pero bien merecido lo tienes, digo, fíjate en la forma en que tratabas a las chicas, rompiendo con ellas sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento."

Naoko se abrió paso entre los chicos y caminó hacia Sakura. "Hey Sakura!" Sakura estaba tan agradecida de que su amiga acababa de cancelar la cita exitosamente y ahora salvarla de todos los chicos. "Aquí esta la tarjeta." Colocó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de Sakura, y se giró hacia los chicos. "PODRÍAN LARGARSE TODOS? NO PUEDEN VER QUE MI AMIGA NO LOS QUIERE? ASI QUE SALGANSE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ELLA LES PATEE EL TRASERO!"

Todo estaba en silencio, sorprendidos por Naoko, pero de nuevo, después de todo lo que ha hecho EN FRENTE de toda la clase y profesores? Y créanme, los chismes se esparcen rápido, y ya, todos sabían acerca de eso. "Digamos, Yanagisawa, cómo te gustaría salir en una cita conmigo?"

"No, olvídalo, yo soy más apuesto!"

"Vamos Naoko, sé que me deseas!"

Naoko se paró ahí y gruñó. "Cómo me vi envuelta en esto?" Sakura le sonrió.

"Ves Nao? Ser popular no es fácil. Salgamos de aquí!" Sakura agarró a Naoko y se abrió paso; cualquiera tratando de aterrizar un dedo en alguna de las dos fue respondido con el puño de Sakura en su rostro. "Dios, qué tan estúpidos son! No estoy ni siquiera la mitad de interesada en ninguno de ellos!" Murmuró para sí misma.

Naoko y ella caminaron a donde sus amigos se encontraban esperando. "Espera aquí Naoko, tengo otro trasero que salvar." Con eso, corrió hacia donde estaba la multitud de Syaoran. Saltó en el aire, hizo un salto mortal y aterrizó perfectamente frente a Syaoran, causando un choque para todos ellos. "Saquen sus gordos traseros fuera de aquí, Syaoran no quiere a ninguna de uds., así que, les importa darle algo de espacio personal y parar de intentar acercarse a el? Tienen que saber, que es bastante molesto."

"Kinomoto! Tu eres mi ídolo! Quiero ser igual que tu!"

"Wow! Me estabas hablando a mi no es así? Me siento tan bendecida!"

"Oh wow, acaba de ver un acercamiento de Kinomoto! Y definitivamente ella es tan bella y chévere como todos dicen, QUIERO SER COMO TU! YAY POR SAKURA!"

Sakura rodó los ojos y agarró a Syaoran. "Qué te dije acerca de ser más agresivo?" Con eso, lo haló afuera de la multitud no importándole si las chicas en el camino accidentalmente salieron lastimadas; era su propia culpa.

Una vez que finalmente salieron y se reunieron con sus amigos, Sakura le lanzó una mirada matadora a Syaoran. "Tu nunca escuchas verdad? Te dije que fueras más agresivo que las empujaras afuera del camino" La próxima vez, no voy a salvarte un coño y ya veremos qué vas a hacer." Sakura lo derribó lanzándole su aún más 'letal' mirada. "Vamos a casa…"

Así que, caminaron a casa, Sakura siguió fastidiando a Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol se estaban resolviendo (N/T: besándose y quizás más.), mientras que el resto felicitó a Naoko una y otra vez en silencio.

Cada uno de los chicos fueron su a casa, le preguntaron a las chicas porqué no iban a casa, pero ellas simplemente respondieron que iban a tener una noche de chicas. Eriol y Syaoran estaban sospechando, pero no dijeron nada.

Naoko, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu se sentaron en el Parque Pingüino. "Veamos todas las tarjetas de los retos que Naoko ha hecho hoy." Sakura sacó las ocho tarjetas y dejó cada una, y cada una de las chicas leyó en el orden en que Naoko los llevó a cabo.

_1. Seducir al profesor. Por: Chiharu_

_2. Pedirle al profesor que sea el padre de tu hijo por nacer. Por: Sakura_

_3. Conseguir una detención. Por: Rika_

_4. Pretender sufrir extremo dolor. Por: Tomoyo_

_5. Desvístete hasta que lo único que lleves puesto sea un bikini. Por: Sakura_

_6. Convence al profesor de que tienes una enfermedad mortal. Por: Tomoyo_

_7. Espantar al profesor, sacándolo del salón. Por: Rika_

_8. Asegurarse de que Bryan acceda a salir contigo, cancela después la cita. Por: Chiharu _--N/A: esta es la que ellas no habían llegado a ver todavía.--

"Este fue un día divertido. Y mañana, estaremos esperando por nuestra querida Rika para entretenernos, y tu harás un buen trabajo, no cariño?" Cuestionó Tomoyo colocando un brazo alrededor de ella.

"Yah, claro… Daré lo mejor de mi."

"Me voy a casa chicas, si uds. quieren tratas de pensar nuevas ideas aquí, bien, pero yo tengo que llegar a casa antes de que Tori llame a la policía y me reporte perdida." Sakura hizo una cara y se fue caminando. "Nos vemos después! Y buena suerte mañana Rika!" Con eso, se fue saltando a casa, su cabello volando detrás de ella, brillando debajo de la luz del sol.

Después de que Sakura se había ido, Tomoyo se inclinó hacia la pandilla y dijo en una voz suave. "Saben, tengo una idea, quizás podamos cambiar las reglas un poco en el día de retos de Sakura…" Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que ellas escucharan. "Qué piensan del plan?"

"Lo amamos." Se miraron unas a otras con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

* * *

N/T: uuffffff! Finalmente otro capi terminado! Yipiiiiee! Después de casi dos semanas de ausencia con las traducciones, de verdad siento la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupadita, tengo que presentar un examen y he estado estudiando bastante, también el 7 fue mi cumple y ese fin no para en la casa, hehe. Y pata finalizar mi estadía en Inglaterra está finalizando, así que son muchas cosas, quizás por eso también tarde un pelo más en los próximos capis, además de que se me atravesó la inspiración y como lo pudieron notar estoy escribiendo un fic propio. Gomen ne!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Ariliss: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, a mi también me encantó por eso lo estoy traduciendo y me alivia el saber que al traducir el fic no pierde sentido y que los retos aun te causen gracias.. gracias por siempre estarme apoyando manis! Cuídate burda!

la-sakurita: me encanta saber que esté gustando el fic XD! Mantente sintonizada, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar.. jajaja, perdón, se me salió el aire de locutora. Nos vemos en el próximo capi! Muak!

stf: me alegra que te esté gustando el fic y tranqui que tan pronto puedo subo el próximo capi ;).

Paula: gracias! Como ya dije antes he estado y voy a estar un pelo ocupada en las próximas semanas, pero para nada voy a abandonar el fic! Y que fino que lo estés leyendo en inglés, cuando yo empecé también me tardaba mucho, pero te vas acostumbrando a los términos X3. además de que estoy estudiando inglés XD!

Nipona: gracias por el apoyo! De pana me ayudan bastante! Y sip! En realidad son 12 capis y 1 epílogo, la info está en mi perfil junto con el link al fic original, y si, también hay una segunda parte, aunque no está terminada y la autora no la piensa terminar por lo pronto ya que ahora está más metida a dibujar, bueno esperemos que algún día lo termine.. nos vemos en la próxima, cuídate!

Bueno hasta la próxima! Y porfa dejen reviews! Me animan muchísimo a traducir más rápido para complacerlos.. chauu!


	4. Nota

Un gran saludo a todas mis queridas(os) lectoras(es), si es que aun me siguen.. S..

De verdad no saben cuanto lo siento! Mil y un disculpas, les voy a explicar lo que me ha pasado:

Me mude de ciudad.

Empecé en la uni.

No tengo Internet en donde vivo.

Mi compu se daño.

Ahora díganme uds. Si estas son razones suficientes para que me disculpen por no haber continuado con los fics.. inclusive ya tenia el 4to capi de I Dare You, el 3ro de The Bet, el 2do de Camino a la Felicidad y tenia un 1er capi de otro fic que iba a publicar, pero se me daño la comp. Y perdí todo T.T, me estoy muriendo, bueno, en fin, no crean que me he olvidado de lo que tengo pendiente.. solo les pido disculpas..

Chaop!! Que estén bien, y compréndanme porfaaa!


End file.
